Underneath the Stars
by midlight bunny
Summary: Usagi was taken back to the Sanc Kingdom for her protection. There she met her sister and the Gundam pilots. From that time on her life became a fairytale... royals, mansions, wealth, but where is her prince?
1. 1a Author’s Notes 1b Princess Serenity

**1a.  Author's Notes / Explanations**

**Title**:  Underneath the Stars

**Author**:  Midlight Bunny

**Rating**:  PG

**Type**:  Crossover (General/Romance)

                Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon / Sailor Moon & Shin Kidousenki Gundamwing / Gundam Wing

**Summary**:  Usagi was taken back to the Sanc Kingdom for her protection.  There she met her sister and the Gundam pilots.  From that time on her life became a fairytale...  royals, mansions, wealth, but where is her prince?

**Story line**:

                SM - The Sailor Moon story line is nonexistent in this fic.

                GW - Multiple time frames (they will be stated).

**Names**:

                SM - Japanese

                GW - English Graphic Novel

**Reviews**:

I would love to hear what everyone has to say.

**Disclaimer**:

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon / Sailor Moon & Shin Kidousenki Gundamwing / Gundam Wing are owned by their respective companies and creators.

**Started**:  April 08, 2002

(Note: This was meant to be a one-shot fic.)

----------------------------------------

**1b.  Princess Serenity**

**August 23, A.C. 195**

_Today, Uncle Pargan came to visit.  I'm happy he decided to come because I don't have any real aunts and uncles.  Now that I think about it, I don't really have any other family besides my parents.  I find it hard to believe, but Mom and Dad say it's true.  Anyway, Uncle Pargan is a good friend of Dad's and since he's the only one that actually visits me, I made him my uncle._

_When I saw him today, I wanted to tell him about all the things I've done since his last visit, but he was talking to Dad.  I guess I can wait till later.  After all, I haven't seen him in 2 years and what is a couple more hours. _

_I really wanted to show him my last report card.  He always believed I could do well in school.  Can you believe it?  Yeah, I guess you could since I wrote it...  I can't remember when, but I'm so proud that I got nothing lower than a C!   I can thank my best friend Ami for that. =)_

_Oh yeah, here's the big news.  I'm supposed to go with my uncle to the __Sanc__ _Kingdom___ and we leave in two days.  I'm so excited.  Maybe mom is letting me go because of my grades, but I'm not really sure.  Besides uncle's visit, nothing much has happened today - basically boring.  No, I take that back…_

_Today was a good, entertaining day.  I wouldn't have believed it happened unless I saw it for myself.   It started when I got my first 'A' on the last math test.  I saw Mamoru walk into a pole after I showed it to him.  Ha Ha!!  I wish I had a camera.  You should have seen the way he walked away after the 'accident' -- he looked like a newborn calf or perhaps it was like a case of vertigo.  Well, I say that it serves him right for calling me a dumpling head.  ~Remind me to thank Ami again.~  _

_Anyway, I should be going to bed now.  The faster I sleep, the faster I get to go on my TRIP!  Yay!!  I wonder if Amy can come with me.  I think I'll ask mom and dad tomorrow.  _

**August 24, A.C. 195**

_I can't believe they lied to me.  For 14 years, I've lived here in Juuban and now they want to send me away to live a life that I don't want.  I'm still adjusting to this life.  I can't be anyone else.   To top it all off, mom and dad said that I couldn't come back.  They said that it was 'too dangerous' since the whole OZ, Gundam thing.  I can't believe that this is happening.  How could they keep this from me?  How could they expect me to drop my life?  What about me?  Why do I have to be a princess?  More importantly, why do I have to be a Peacecraft?_

*

Usagi read the last entry in her old diary and felt tears burning her eyes.  Closing them, she delicately ran her fingers over the tear stained pages of her past.  New tears mingled with the old as soft sobs escaped her lips.  For several moments she sat there on the grass; taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves.  Still the tears fell and her heart retched as memories clouded her mind.  Turning her gaze up to the night sky, she remembered the fateful day that came after she found out the truth about her past. 

*flashback*

It was 9 o' clock on a Saturday morning.  On a typical day one would find Usagi Tsukino still sprawled upon her bed, deep in dreamland.  Yet, today was not to be 'normal'.  In just a few hours she would be on a flight to her new life.  So today was her last day as Usagi Tsukino and then she would become Serenity Peacecraft -- sister to Relena Peacecraft, the symbol of peace.

"I hate this.  Why do I have to be a princess?" muttered Usagi as she made her into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Usagi," called her mother from the kitchen.  

Louder mumbling was Usagi's reply as she proceeded toward the table.  Taking a seat, she weakly told everyone 'good morning'.  

"Are you sure I have to go?  Why can't I stay and find protection here?"  Usagi asked, looking at the tired adults.

Scanning the room, Kenji noticed neither his wife nor Pargan were going to answer.

"Usagi.  If we could do it that way, we would, but we can't ignore the fact that Japan is part of the Alliance."

"But can't we hire bodyguards or something?"

"I'm sorry, my little bunny.  You would be safer in the Sanc Kingdom and there you would be protected along with your sister."

One look at his daughter and Kenji's heart broke at the sight.  Usagi had cast her head down making her bangs shield her eyes from view.  The only evidence of her crying were the tears that steadily made their way down her cheek and onto the floor like small waterfalls.

Kenji engulfed Usagi in a hug as her shoulders started to shake.  Soon her mother and Pargan joined the hug causing the object of their affections to lightly smile at the love she felt from the people who were her family.  How she wished that time would stop and allow her to live in this moment forever, but that wasn't to be.  Loud, persistent knocking broke through the heartfelt moment; followed by shouts to open up.

Abruptly, the hug was broken.  Kenji frantically looked between his family and the door; the need to protect his daughter taking dominance over his sense of self-preservation.

"Pargan, sneak her out of the backdoor.  We'll keep the soldiers busy," her father told the older man.

With a nod of his head, Pargan ushered the protesting girl out as her parents answered the door.  Usagi fought the urge to break free of the hold and run back to her parents.  She kept fidgeting as they walked through the back yard and out the gate that adjoined their neighbor's yard.  How she wished her parents had come with her.  

After walking through the yard they headed toward a black van parked across the street.  When they neared the curb the van opened revealing two teenage boys.  Pargan immediately started to walk faster toward the pair.

Before she had a chance to study them, Usagi heard gun shots coming from her house.  A scream pierced the air and then it was silent as another shot sounded throughout the area.  Tearing away from Pargan, she bolted for her house.  Ignoring the cries for her to stop, she continued running – disbelief and anger overtook her senses; she couldn't believe that this was happening.

_'Oh my god.__  Mom...  Dad...  No.  They can't be dead.  They can't,' Usagi denied as she plowed through the assorted lawn decorations in her way._

Unbeknownst to Usagi was the fact that one of the teens had leapt out of the van and chased after her.  Sprinting as fast as he could, the boy grabbed Usagi's wrist just as she was reaching for the handle.  "Stop," was all he said.  In her rage, she broke free of his firm grip and whirled around to face her captor.  Sapphire blue met ultramarine and then all went black.

*end flashback*

Usagi clutched the diary to her chest.  She couldn't help the tears pouring from her eyes.  How she wished she could see her parents one last time.  To tell them how she felt… how grateful she was to have them by her side; to pick her up and sooth her; and always believe she could accomplish what she set out to do.

Staring at the endless depth of space, she whispered to the heavens in hopes that they would hear, "I miss you both.  I wish that I got to say 'I love you' one last time…  Just to see you one more time."

Usagi extended her hand to the heavens in an effort to reach them, to know that they heard her words.  The wind picked up and all she felt was the cold night against her palm.  Her inner walls crumbled from the reality of the situation.  She would never see them again, feel their loving embrace, nor hear their words of encouragement; she had lost a part of her heart that day.

Usagi buried her face in her hands as pain-filled cries filled the air.  All alone in the garden, she sobbed for hours, living in the memories of the past.

*

Near midnight, Usagi groggily woke to find herself tucked neatly in bed.  She willed herself to stay awake as she scanned the moonlit room.  Her eyes went over forest green painted walls to beige oak chairs and finally it dawned on her… this was not her room.  She bolted upright and fell off the bed with a loud thump -- waking the room's owner in the process.  

"Usa, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice in the shadows.

Poking her head out from under the tangle of sheets, Usagi spotted Trowa coming towards her.  His face was filled with concern as his dark green eyes scanned her for injuries.  After finding none, he nodded his head causing his long bangs to further conceal his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  How did I get here?"

"I found you asleep in the garden.  My room was closer than yours."

Trowa carefully unfurled her from the sheets and helped her up so she could sit on the edge of the bed.  Taking a seat behind her, he gently held her in his arms.  

"Why were you crying?"

"I was thinking about my parents."

With that one statement the memories came back full force.  Usagi turned and tightly held onto Trowa as she cried into his bare chest.  Rubbing her back, he tried to calm her down and act as her rock -- her stabilizing force.

"Don't cry.  Your parents knew what was going to happen.  They loved you enough to protect you. "

"But I didn't get to tell them that I loved them."  

"Don't worry, little one.  They knew that you loved them.  Don't be sad.  Live for them because I'm sure that it would make them happy."

Slowly her tears dried and they were replaced with a smile.  He always knew what to say to make her feel better; always watching over her and sometimes filling in the position of overprotective brother.  She was grateful to have him in her life.

"Thanks, Trowa.  I don't know what I'd do without you, but don't call me 'little one' or I'll start calling you 'dad'."

He laughed as she mockingly glared at him.  Sure, she would admit that she was exceptionally short compared to the people she knew… and who in her eyes were giants, but that didn't mean he could get away with calling her little as one would do with a child.

"Okay.  You're still little."

Without warning a pillow was thrown at his head and hit its unsuspecting target.

"Bull's-eye!" Usagi exclaimed as her laughter filled the room.

*

Running out of the room at top speed, Usagi ran to the end of the hall and fiercely knocked on the last door to her left.  Pressing her ear to the wood she could hear the person wake and shuffle slowly toward the door.  Chancing a glance down the hall she noticed Trowa walking toward her with a small smile on his face.  That one gesture meant 'run'… far.

_'Oh no, please hurry.  Damn it!  Damn it!  Damn it!' _she kept repeating in her head.

Finally the door opened and Usagi pushed a half-awake Duo down as she bolted into his room.  Turning, she quickly closed and locked the door.

Although slightly dazed, Duo got up only to find a frantic Usagi pressing her ear against the crack in the door.

"Umm, Bunny?  What are you doing?" Duo curiously asked.  Picking himself up, he attempted to smooth out his braid.  

Usagi turned to face him and ended up bursting out in laughter.  She clutched her stomach and braced herself against the door.

"HA HA HA!!!  Your *gasp*** **boxers.  HA HA!!" Usagi managed to shout out as she fell to the floor.

Duo chanced a glance at his attire.  In his rush to open the door he had put on a pair of bright pink boxers.  Adding to that surprise, on the front there were little Natakus holding a sign that said 'I'M SO PRETTY' in black bold letters.  

"That's not all," gasped out Usagi, "Look at the back."  

Duo curiously walked to the full-length mirror, in the corner of his room.   His cobalt blue eyes widen in shock.  On the back was a picture of Nataku dressed in a pink tutu, a wig of blond ringlets, and a sparkling tiara.  The funniest part was that the Gundam was dancing while waving a silver fairy wand.  

As Duo stared at his reflection only one thought crossed his mind, _'Wufei is going to kill me if he catches me wearing this...'  As quickly as the fear had entered his eyes, they suddenly took on a mischievous gleam. __'...that is if he catches me.''_

*flashback*

It was another day trapped at the Peacecraft Academy.  Usagi had just heard that Relena was coming home from space, so she was waiting in the garden for news of her sister's arrival.

"I'm glad that the war is finally over and Relena is now the new Vice Foreign Minister, but what do I do?  Noin still won't let me go out of the academy alone and there have been no classes or students since the attack four months ago.  Besides, no one even knows that I exist.  Do I look like a china doll?" she questioned.

Usagi brought her hands in front of her face and stared at them.  They sure looked real enough to be human and not of porcelain.  Yet, everyone treated her as fine glass or rather something to stare at.

"I do nothing except sit and wait for news of the world to come to me.  I'm a Peacecraft by name and blood, but nothing more."

Sighing with resignation, she sprawled her arms out and laid back onto the grass.

"And they all try to protect me from everything.  How could they hide the fact that I also have a brother?  I didn't even know I had a brother until that White Fang broadcast."

She clenched her fists in frustration and pounded the ground.  Life was never fair… so why should it start now.

*

Usagi was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey babe!  Do you know where I can find Serenity?" a voice asked.

Lazily turning her head to the right, Usagi noticed a teenage boy dressed in a priest's outfit coming toward her.

"Nope, but if you find it send it my way," she replied and closed her eyes.

Looking at the girl in front of him Duo couldn't help himself.  Her attire consisted of a pair of ripped jeans and a belly shirt.  It didn't leave much to the imagination; since he could see her black lace panties peeking out from one of the tears.  

"You're drooling," Usagi stated.

Quickly turning around Duo felt his face.

"Hey!  I wasn't drooling."

"Well, it was unnerving having you stare at me."

Duo blushed at getting caught ogling her.  Taking a good look at him, Usagi felt that she'd seen him somewhere before.

"My name's Usagi." 

"The name's Duo Maxwell.  I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

Usagi smiled slyly.  He just confirmed her suspicions.  She now knew who he was; the young man in front of her was none other than pilot 02.

"You're a Gundam pilot, aren't you?"

Duo was mildly shocked.

"H-how did you know?" he stammered out, hoping that she didn't have a hidden agenda of taking revenge for love ones dead by the hands of the gundam pilots; but then again, he was at the Peacecraft Academy.

"I saw the broadcast of the captured Gundam pilot, but don't worry because I won't tell.  That is if you help me with something," she grinned impishly.

"What is this something?" he asked nervously, not sure if he should run from this pixie.

"A joke I want to pull on Relena and some of your fellow pilots.  Are you in?"

Duo's mood took a 180.

"Of course," he shouted and grinned, "Anything to make Relena and the guys loosen up."

_'I think that we'll be perfect partners in crime; and if this guy is a Gundam pilot… then that means Lina is home,' _Usagi thought.

Without another word, she abruptly stood and headed toward the mansion with Duo in tow.

*end flashback*

"Sorry Duo.  It was meant for Wufei.  He almost caught me with them, so I stuck them in your laundry," Usagi explained as she continued to laugh.

Suddenly there was click of the lock and the laughing stopped.  Slowly Duo turned around to find a shocked Trowa crouched in the doorway with his lock picks in hand.  Usagi not missing this opportunity to escape used a technique she had learned from the Silencer.  She vaulted herself through the doorway and flipped to land in the hall.  Taking one last look at the statues of Trowa and Duo, she turned and ran for dear life.

Snapped out of his stupor, Trowa stood impassively and turned in the direction that Usagi had gone.  Before leaving, he addressed Duo, "Are you up for a bunny hunt?"

With the boxers forgotten, both teens headed out the door following the bunny trail.

*

"Which door?  Ugh!  Which door is it?" Usagi muttered as she ran down the halls on the second floor.   "Ah!  There it is, but he's going to be so mad at me if I wake him.  Why did his room have to be the closest to Duo's?  Furious dragon or Trowa.  Dragon or Trowa.  Dragon or Trowa… and DUO?!"  Usagi yelped as she spotted the pair rounding the corner.

With renewed fear she started pounding on the door.  She would rather face an angry Wufei than feel the wrath of the two coming down the hall.

*

Wufei heard someone pounding on his door and threw a pillow over his head.

"Maxwell, go away.  I'm trying to sleep," he yelled to the door.

"Fei, open up.  Please.  Please.  Please.  Ah!   PLEASE FEI-FEI!" whined Usagi.

"Fine.  Just shut up."

Wufei tossed his covers aside and angrily marched to the source of the noise.  Opening his door, he planned to yell at the girl, but was met by quite a sight.  His black eyes glared at the scene.  Trowa and Duo were looming over a cowering Usagi as they were about to tickle her, but what got his attention was the pair of Nataku boxers.

"MAXWELL!  How dare you defile Nataku," Wufei shouted and rushed back into his room.

After tying his loose hair into a short ponytail at the base of his neck, he grabbed his katana and unsheathed it.  Upon seeing this, Usagi stared at the now petrified form of Duo.

*flashback*

Walking back into the mansion, Usagi headed toward the front entrance.  As she neared her destination she could see four figures surrounding a fifth with light brown hair.  The figure's violet eyes then met with Usagi's and she waved.

"Welcome home, Lina!" exclaimed Usagi as she hugged her sister.

"Umm…  Seri, I can't breathe," gasped out Relena.

Duo looked at the two in shock.

"Relena, who are you calling 'Seri'?  I thought her name was Usagi."

Releasing her sister, Usagi looked down at the carpet and shuffled her feet.  Making no attempt to introduce herself, Relena decided to take charge.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Serenity.  Serenity, you remember Heero and Quatre, right?"

With a nod from Usagi, Relena continued with the introductions.

"Well, it seems that you have already met Duo.  So that leaves Wufei and Trowa."

After all the formalities, Usagi left the group and headed to the gym for a chance to unwind.  She quickly scanned the room for people and was thrilled that no one was around.  She'd had so much pent-up energy since her move to the Sanc Kingdom and her 'imprisonment' that she needed an outlet; a way to vent her anger and frustration.

Walking into the adjoining locker room, Usagi changed into her black leotard.  Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge in the corner, she left it on the bench with her towel and then proceeded to the middle of the gym.  She mentally thanked Relena for letting her take gymnastics or else she could imagine herself locked in a padded room for going stir crazy.

Stretching for several minutes, Usagi then positioned herself at the corner of the floor mat.  Running, she picked up momentum and executed several front flips, stopping right before she would have stepped off the mat.  After doing this several times, she started to do different floor exercises and routines.  During these sessions, she felt relieved in a sense that she could work off her frustrations and anger without hurting anyone; yet, that did not include injuries to herself.

"One more…  I know I can do it…  Just one more."

Usagi could feel her muscles burn and scream at her to rest, but she was driven to finish another set of flips.  When she successfully completed her last set, she crashed down onto the mat in exhaustion.  At this time, she decided that a break was needed.  Usagi sluggishly crawled to the bench and greedily drank her water.  Wiping the sweat off with her towel, she sensed someone watching her.  There was someone in the shadows.  It wasn't Quatre or Heero, but one of the other Gundam pilots.  She waited to see if he would reveal his presence to her, but he never did -- to her delight.  

Content that the mystery presence wasn't going to interfere with her training, Usagi walked toward one of the benches lining the room.  There she had a pair of white cloth pants and quickly slid into them; all the while hoping that neither Pargan nor her sister would walk in during her session.

Tying the front strings, she then executed a round house kick to make sure the pants weren't going to restrict her movements.  Satisfied, she walked back onto the mat and got into a fighting stance.  Her punches and kicks were slow and fluid.  Something she never thought that she'd be able to do given her past track record of tripping over thin air.  Further into the exercise her movements became quicker and more precise.  When Usagi finished, she heard a snicker and turned to face the intruder.  

"You're graceful, but your moves are sloppy."

"Well, you try to learn martial arts in here.  Oh please.  (She rolled her eyes.)  Relena would have a heart attack if she found out that my gymnastics instructor was teaching me this on the side," Usagi sarcastically replied.

"Give it up.  Women are too weak to fight."

"WHAT?!" Usagi yelled as she glared at him.

"You want to fight me, woman?" questioned Wufei.  

Usagi growled and got into a defensive stance.

"Well, I don't fight the weak.  The weak shouldn't fight."  

She continued to watch him, barely holding back her anger toward the arrogant man.

"Then teach me so I won't be weak.  I can do it."

"I don't teach women."

"Well, Fei-Fei you're supposed to help protect the weak, right?"

"Of course, woman."

"Well, the weak can't always be protected.  My parents died because of me and I could do nothing.  (Usagi had to push past the bad memories and keep back her tears.)  Now I'm a Peacecraft, forever to stand for pacifism by name alone, but by actions, I don't wish to be one.  There is a time for talk and a time to fight.  (Wufei was stunned by her proclamation.)  You and all of the Gundam pilots were weak once and learned from people stronger than you.  Am I correct?  (A flash of understanding crossed Wufei face; he remembered Master Long and the destruction of Colony L5.)  It shouldn't matter whether I'm female or male.  By teaching me you'll be helping someone weaker than yourself to get stronger.  Then in turn I will try to help others as well... and women are not as weak as you think."

Usagi softly smiled at Wufei.  She knew she had caught him.

"I wonder what your friend in the shadows has to say about it."

Wufei quickly scanned the room.  His eyes searched for his comrade that had been assigned to watch the girl.  It was then that a voice from the shadows broke the silence.

"You know she's right, Wufei.  We can't always protect her... and unlike Relena, she understands that fighting is necessary."

Stepping out of the darkness, Trowa walked toward the pair.  Stopping a few feet away, he turned to Usagi.

"If you really want to learn to defend yourself and get stronger, I will help you.  It would be better if you didn't have to depend on others to always protect you."

Usagi smiled and ran toward Trowa, giving him a hug.

"Fine, woman.  If he's going to teach you, then I will as well."

Detaching herself from a stunned Trowa, she tackled Wufei into a big hug that toppled both of them over.

"Woman, get off of me before I change my mind."

Quickly, Usagi climbed off of Wufei and smiled brilliantly.

"So when do we start?" asked the excited Usagi.

"We'll start tomorrow.  I'll teach you in the morning and Barton will teach you in the afternoon."

"Thank you so much, but I have to go now before Pargan gets suspicious.  See you tomorrow, Trowa… Fei-Fei," she teased.

"My name is not Fei-Fei, woman."

"Then don't call me 'woman'," Usagi yelled back as she bolted into the locker room.

Wufei stormed out of the room with only one thought on his mind, _'If Maxwell taught her that nickname, I'm going to slice off his braid with my katana.'_

*end flashback*

Duo backed away, about to hide behind Trowa, until he heard Usagi's laugh or rather the absence of her laugh.

"Bunny, wait up.  This is all your fault!  He's going to kill me.  BUNNY!" he shouted and ran down the hall after her.

Coming out of his room, Wufei saw Duo's braid disappear around the corner.

"Maxwell, come back here," Wufei hollered before he gave chase.

Trowa was about to follow the peeved Dragon until he realized where the bunny was leading the parade.  Swiftly he bolted down a different set of halls in hopes of beating Usagi to her one hope of salvation - the Arabian prince of space.

*

Running from Wufei's room, Usagi went through the east hall and into the west wing.  She was intent on finding the room of the person that could save her from being tortured.  Finally she spotted the door, but didn't allow herself to slow down.  (She could hear the cries of Duo and Wufei right behind her.)  Reaching the door, she knocked on it while jumping from foot to foot.  A minute had passed and Usagi could hear the others getting closer.

"Q-e!  Open up.  Please...," Usagi pleaded to the door as she watched for the others after her.

The door unlocked and opened to reveal not one, but two figures.  '_Uh oh_,' thought Usagi as she backed up against the opposite wall.  There in front of her were Trowa and Quatre.

"Aww, Q-e.  Why did you have to let him in?"

"First of all, it is midnight.  Secondly, Trowa had already knocked on my balcony doors when you came down the hall," answered Quatre.  "So what is going on here?  Is everyone else up because I could hear Wufei, Duo, and yourself when you all entered the west wing."

"Well…," Usagi started, but was cut off by the cries of Duo as he came crashing around the corner.

Usagi's eyes widened as she saw Wufei not far behind.  Turning pleading eyes to Quatre, Usagi knew that she was in trouble.  Quatre's smile was getting bigger by the second as Trowa explained to him what was happening.  The worse part was that the Arabian was nodding to what his friend was telling him.  Not to mention, his eyes were currently focused on her fidgeting form.  She had to think of another place to hide.  Relena's room was out of the question, unless she desired a lecture.  Then it dawned on her, she had one more place to hide -- her own room.

"Umm… I think that I'll be going to bed now.  Goodnight!" Usagi blurted out, then made a hasty retreat to the end of the hall and ran up the stairs.

When Usagi reached the third floor, she sprinted toward her room knowing that the other four were right behind.  She sighed in relief as her door came into view.  Locking the door behind her she prayed that somehow her 'brothers' wouldn't be able to pick the two locks she had on the door.  As if to mock her, the doorknob jiggled and unlocked.  _'Damn.  Where to hide?'  _Looking over the room she decided to seek sanctuary in the mahogany chest at the end of her bed.  No sooner had she closed the lid than the last lock was picked.

"Look Fei-Fei.  The boxers are Usagi's.  I promise on my name as The God of Death that they're not mine," Duo pleaded as he hid behind Quatre.

"Fine, Maxwell.  The woman will pay for the boxers, but never call me by her infernal nickname...  Or I'll cut your braid off in your sleep."

Wufei smirked as Duo nodded and cowered even farther behind Quatre.  Imagining Duo's reaction to the threat, Usagi started to giggle, catching the attention of her 'executioners'.

Slowly the pilots turned their eyes to the chest and nodded to each other.  All four soundlessly entered the room as they took positions around the old chest.  Duo positioned himself on the bed and prepared to catch Usagi if she tried to escape.  Quatre and Wufei had taken places on both sides of the chest as Trowa approached from the front.

Usagi held her breath when she realized that there was no more talking.  _'Why did I have to laugh?  Ugh.  Idiot.  I'm such an idiot.'  _The lid started to open as Usagi silently berated herself for possibly giving away her position.  The next thing she saw was Trowa staring down at her with humor in his eyes.  Usagi screamed.

"Aww, c'mon Trowa.  You can't still be mad about the pillow."

She pouted, giving him her 'innocent' look.

"That's not going to work, this is pay back."

Usagi gulped as four figures cornered her in the chest.  Soon laughter filled the room as she tried to plead with them to stop tickling her. An eternity passed for Usagi as she did her best to stop the torture.  Her pleas and swats to the various hands were to no avail.  Finally satisfied that revenge had been served, they let Usagi catch her breath.

"Whoa.  That was fun, if you ignore the fact that I was chased with a katana," Duo muttered.

"And thanks for inviting us to stay for the month," Quatre added.

"But where is Yuy?"

Three sets of eyes glared at the Dragon.  Usagi smiled faintly.

"I'm glad that you guys came.  I don't know how I'd get through this press conference tomorrow if the rest of my family wasn't here.  And guys, I'm fine.  Heero didn't have to come.  I would never try to force any of you to do something you didn't want to do."

Silence swept across the room as the four ex-pilots thought of ways to change the touchy subject.  Luckily they were saved by a yawn from Usagi and a little quick thinking from Quatre.  Checking Usagi's wall clock that indicated it was one in the morning, he decided that it was time for everyone to get back to bed.  Without wasting any time, Quatre ushered everyone out of Usagi's room.  (As each passed their 'little sister', they told her goodnight and headed down the stairs.)

Usagi closed her door and got into bed; not bothering to change into her night dress.  She stared at the ceiling and heavily sighed.  The loneliness she had been feeling for the past six months was getting worse.  It felt as if her heart was being eaten away and only one person had the cure...  or perhaps it was the one person that was the cure.  Not long after the feeling appeared, her mind drifted to thoughts of the missing pilot.

"Why didn't you come?  I needed your support the most," she whispered to the dark.

Usagi's heart sank as she received no response.  Hugging her pillow for comfort, she softly cried; being swallowed by her heartache.


	2. Relena's Payment & The War

**Title:  Underneath the Stars**

**Author:  Midlight Bunny**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Crossover (SM / GW)**

**2.  Relena's Payment / The War**

**August 21, A.C. 195**

Pargan had just returned to the Peacecraft Academy with two of the infamous Gundam pilots -- Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner.  Following them into the establishment, he couldn't help, but wondered how two teenagers could be soldiers… and the best ones at that.  He didn't get to dwell on the possible past of each teen for there was something of more importance that needed his attention.

With the arrival of the pilots, the severity of the situation was made clear.  OZ wanted to rule and Sanc was their main threat because of the country's belief in pacifism.  They would do anything to ruin the peaceful country; they would let no one stand in their way.  For that reason, Noin insisted he bring the pilots in when the two pilots had sent a transmission asking to be presented to the country's leader.

Panic filled him as he thought of another possible tactic OZ could use against the kingdom – Serenity, the second princess of Sanc.  _'Perhaps I should tell Relena the truth about her family.  I do believe it's of grave importance for her to know about Serenity.  Yes, then I will go to retrieve her before OZ realizes that there is another Peacecraft princess.'  Pargan snapped out of his thoughts as Noin closed Relena's office doors behind him.  He prayed that he was not about to make a mistake by telling Relena and causing her additional stress with the mission of retrieving the royal residing in Japan._

*

Relena sat behind her oak desk as she watched Heero walk up the stairs to the Academy.  The last time she had seen him was several weeks ago -- too long by her standards.  With his nearing presence, her attitude lifted and she felt happy.  It was a feeling she hadn't experienced for a while...  and when he is around, she felt driven to become stronger like him.  Strong enough to help the people of the world, not just her kingdom, against OZ.  Right now, he was what she needed.

She swiveled her chair around to face the elaborately designed doors that were the entrance to her political world.  Her eyes followed the twisting of the ivy design as she patiently waited for her guests.

Moments later, the sound of knocking resonated throughout the room.  The doors gradually opened as Noin escorted their new guests into her princess' office.  After closing the door, she took her place next to Pargan as the two boys stood in front of Relena, who had gotten up to greet them.

"Hello Heero.  I'm glad to see you again."

"Hnn," was the young soldier's only reply.

Stepping forward, Quatre introduced himself as he took Relena's hand in his and lightly kissed the back of it, "Hello, Miss Relena.  My name is Quatre Raberba Winner.  It is a pleasure meeting you."

"It is a pleasure meeting you as well, Quatre."

After they greeted each other, the teens took their seats.  All knowing that rest would not be on their agenda any time soon.

"I know that both of you are Gundam pilots and I wish for you to stay as guests of my kingdom," Relena explained. 

"But wouldn't the kingdom be in danger with our presence here?" asked Quatre.

"The kingdom is always under danger because of our beliefs alone and while you are here, you will be considered students.  Besides, I believe that I can help you search for the missing pilot, Trowa Barton."

"Fine," Heero abruptly interjected, "We will stay until Trowa is found and we will help protect the Sanc Kingdom from OZ as payment."

"No.  I will help in the search, but you must not fight."

Noin's eyes swept across the room and locked on Relena's determined face.

"Princess, it would be wise to accept Heero's offer."

"I'm sorry, but I will allow no fighting."

"But, Miss..." 

Quatre was interrupted as Pargan's voice cut into the argument.

"Perhaps they can help another way.  Miss Relena, there is something that I've been keeping from you... with the surfacing of OZ and the resurrection of the Sanc Kingdom, I can no longer keep this a secret."

Relena was confused.

"What is it, Pargan?"

"You see Miss Relena, you have a younger sister and she is very much alive."

All present were shocked to say the least.  The first to get his voice back was Quatre.

"You mean there is another princess?"

Pargan nodded his head.  "I was the one to save her in the attack of After Colony 182.  For her safety, I sent her away with a family I trusted.  Currently, she is living in Japan under the name Usagi Tsukino.  She is in actuality your sister, Serenity.  Like you had been kept in the dark, she doesn't know of her true identity."

Pargan looked up from the carpet with regretful eyes.

"I was going to retrieve her later this week, but with the increasing prospects of OZ finding her I was going to leave tomorrow."

Sitting back into her chair, Relena wondered how many more secrets there were to her life.  How many more lies were told as she was kept in the dark.  But now was not the time, it could and would have to wait until the time that she knew her sister was safe.

"I agree with you, Pargan.  Heero and Quatre will accompany you on this trip.  That will be their payment."

**August 23, A.C. 195**

Landing in Japan, the group of three ignored their jet lag as they stepped off the plane.  They had a mission to complete and nothing would stand in their way.  For their purposes, they rented a van and loaded it with their equipment and supplies.  After grabbing everything they needed, the group headed toward the home of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino.  All the while hoping that they would be able to extract the princess and return her safely to the Sanc Kingdom.

Once arriving in Juuban, they set their plan into action.  First they dropped off Pargan at the Tsukino residence, then Quatre and Heero headed to the nearest motel to clean-up and scan OZ transmissions.  As the two pilots were monitoring the airwaves, Pargan would talk to Usagi's parents.  He would inform them of the newest developments and Usagi's need to return to the Sanc Kingdom for protection.  Pargan also had the responsibility of informing Usagi of the move and her true past.  By that time, they would be safely heading back to the Sanc Kingdom before OZ caught wind of her existence.  At least that was supposed to happen.

**August 25, A.C. 195**

Heero and Quatre had just intercepted an OZ transmission concerning Serenity.  Under the orders of Lady Une, they were deploying a unit to capture the girl.  The teens quickly gathered their belongings and threw them into the back of the van.  Speeding down the streets, Heero turned down the last road and immediately slowed down.  Several OZ military jeeps were approaching the Tsukino residence.  Each man armed to the hip with weapons.

To avoid suspicion, Heero drove around the block till he was behind the targeted house and let the engine run.  Jumping into the back, he grabbed an extra gun from one of the black duffel bags.  Turning to Quatre, he nodded and they jumped out of the van.

Looking toward the house, the two saw Pargan dragging a girl behind him.  When she had reached the street curb, gun shots rang through the air.  Heero watched as the girl retched herself from Pargan's grasp and ran back toward her house.

"Stop!  You must not go back there!  Please stop!" yelled Quatre.

Heero took off and caught the girl before she could reach the back gate.

"Stop."

The girl spun around, making her blond pigtails swirl in the wind.  He looked into her sapphire blues eyes and caught her when she fainted.  Hearing the soldiers' shouts getting near, he knew they had to get out of there fast.  Placing one hand on the small of her back and the other under her knees, he ran back to the van with his load.

"Heero, what happened?"

"She fainted."

After handing her to Quatre, he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off toward the airport.

*

Setting the controls on auto pilot, Heero left Quatre to watch the plane.  He passed Pargan, who was sleeping on a row of seats, and headed toward the back of the private jet.  Looking at the girl lying in the last row, he could vividly remember her eyes when he had stopped her.  They held such grief and guilt... _'guilt of what?' he thought.  A soft cry brought him back to reality to see the girl curl up on the seat as she cried.  Unsure of what to do, he watched her._

"Why do your eyes hold such guilt?"

Lifting her head, Usagi looked at the other teenager.

"My parents just died because of me."

"But they weren't your real parents."

"It doesn't matter that they weren't my birth parents.  They took me in and loved me, that I will forever be grateful for.  Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Usagi quizzically looked at him.

"No."

Her eyes softened.  Forgetting her sadness, Usagi reached up and hugged Heero around the waist.

"Everyone should know what it's like to be loved."

Heero pulled her off and looked her in the eyes, expecting to see pity for the one before her, but what he saw was concern and caring.

"Why would you care?  You don't even know me?" he slightly glared at her.

"Well, I act on how I feel and I felt like giving you a hug."

Usagi tilted her tear stained face and gave him a small smile.

"So what's your name?" she innocently asked and looked at Heero.

His emotionless facade slowly gained cracks as the blond before him explained her actions.

"Heero Yuy," he replied.

"My name is Usa..."

The girl's eyes dulled as she remembered her dead family left behind in Japan.  Tears stung Usagi's eyes, as her sadness threatened to swallow her whole.  Following the words of Adin Lowe, Heero knelt and hugged the petite girl in front of him.

"Thank you," whispered Usagi as she held onto him for dear life.  "My name is Usagi Tsukino… but Uncle Pargan says that I'm supposed to be someone else."

Sleep was slowly overtaking her as her eyes started to droop shut.  Usagi pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before she went back to sleep.

Heero stared at her sleeping form as he brought his hand to his cheek.  _'What just happened?  Should I really act more on my emotions?  Was Adin right?'  Thoughts ran rampant through his mind as Usagi's words took meaning for him.  __'Perhaps the doctor didn't strip me of all my humanity.'_

*

It's been three weeks since Usagi first arrived in the Sanc Kingdom.  She did not attend classes in order for her to keep a low profile, but now she was bored out of her mind.  Not to mention that she was watched like a hawk by both Quatre and Heero.  Finally she had enough.

Walking out of the front entryway, Usagi spotted Relena reading under a tree.  Seeing her sister, she remembered their first encounter.  It was amazing, for they had instantly bonded.  Both attributed this connection to their concealed pasts and the loss of their loved ones.  The tragedies brought them closer as they were learning to heal themselves through each other.

*

Relena watched as Usagi walked toward her and laid the book she was reading on the grass next to her.  For she had learned the hard way, about books, free time, and Usagi, a long time ago in which her book was snatched and a chase around the lawn ensued.

"Seri?" 

Usagi smiled and stood in front of Relena.

"I wanted to ask you if I could do something, anything," Usagi pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  "Ple-e-ase," she pouted toward her sister.

Laughing, Relena nodded her head in agreement.  Lately she had noticed that her sister was growing antsy to say the least.  That meant trouble for the staff because the last time the little princess was bored, all of the occupants of the mansion were eating food that looked like it had escaped from a science fiction movie.  The memory made her inwardly shudder.

"Why don't I get you a gymnastic coach?  The gymnasium has been refurbished…  and I don't look forward to eating gelatinized veal and corn ever again."

Relena winked at Usagi, who sheepishly laughed.

"Thank you, Lina!"

Usagi gave her sister a bear hug and then ran back into the Academy.  In the meantime, seeing as there was nothing to do at the moment, there was time for another 'prank'.

*

Watching in the shadows, Usagi's guard for the day slightly smiled at the antics of the younger princess.  Just seeing her with so much enthusiasm and energy sparked something in him that made him want to laugh and smile.  So engrossed in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the figure of Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter of Duke Dermail, approach Relena.

*

Relena watched the retreating forms of Usagi and Heero.  She was somewhat relieved that he was there to keep her little sister in line, for the time being.  Left to her own devices who knew what could happen.  Yet, she felt as if she was losing him...

"Miss Relena," Dorothy's voice intruded into her thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Dorothy?" Relena's full attention now on the aristocratic girl in front of her.

"I have come with an invitation from my grandfather, Duke Dermail.  He requests your presence tomorrow," Dorothy explained.  "I will provide the transportation and you will be under the highest care."

Relena knew the others would object to her going, but eventually she would need to face her greatest adversary, Duke Dermail.  She might as well get it over with now rather than later.  Perhaps she could convince them to see pacifism and war from her own view; possibly saving many soldiers and innocent people from needless bloodshed.

"Dorothy, please inform your grandfather that I accept his invitation."

Dorothy nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Miss Relena.  I shall inform my grandfather."

Dorothy curtsied and headed back to the Academy to inform her grandfather of Relena's arrival.  '_Lovely.  You are predictable Miss Relena.  You are going to try and sway war-hardened soldiers that pacifism is the way to save all of mankind.  (She walked through the entryway and turned to see Relena chatting with several of the girls that attended the school.)  __Tomorrow is the start of a glorious revolution.  Be prepared to see how magnificent war truly is, Miss Relena.'_

*

"Heero," Quatre shouted for his comrade as he waved a piece of paper in the air.

Shoving the printout into the other boy's hands, he stopped to catch his breath.  Heero's eyes quickly scanned the e-mail.  He noted the words "gundaniam alloy", "shipment", and "Khushrenada".  Folding the paper, Heero tucked it into his boot and headed toward one of the white Tauruses.

"Be careful, Heero."

Noin came running in as Heero started the engine.  Both Quatre and Noin had to shield their faces from the blinding gusts.  As the Taurus flew out of sight, Noin turned her questioning eyes onto Quatre.

"Where is he going?"

"We received an anonymous e-mail.  Apparently gundanium alloy has been secretly shipped to a castle on Earth; to be more specific, the castle where Treize Khushrenada currently resides."

Both gave one last glance toward the open ocean as the hanger doors shut.  Hopefully the report was wrong and Heero would return quickly to Sanc.

*

Noin ran down the front steps of the Academy as she saw Relena and Dorothy ahead.  Earlier she had found a note from Relena that explained her plans for the day.  To relieve Noin's worries, Relena wrote that Dorothy had ensured her safety.  The older woman was far from relieved.  She trusted Dorothy as far as she could throw her.

As the princess was about to enter the car, Noin stepped in front of her path – effectively blocking her from going any further.

"Princess, please allow me to accompany you," the concern in Noin's eyes expressed her skepticism of Relena's safety.

"Miss Noin, Miss Relena won't need any bodyguards.  She will be well cared for," ensure Dorothy.

Relena gently laid a hand on Noin's shoulder.

"You can not stop me from going.  I will not run away from the problems facing this kingdom.  I will be fine."

Noin stepped back and gave Dorothy a warning glare that conveyed more than words and simple torture should Relena be harmed.

"Tell Usagi that I'll be back soon," Relena whispered to Noin as she passed.

*

Heero had just received Epyon from Treize when he heard of the attack on the Sanc Kingdom.  Mentally kicking himself for leaving, he pushed the thrusters to their limits.  The sight that greeted him upon returning was devastating.  Quatre, Noin, and the Maganac Corps were fighting the Cancers and Leos the best they could, but slowly the Sanc's defenders were being pushed back into the kingdom.

Opening a communication link to the two white Tauruses, Heero inquired about the locations of the princesses.  He was disturbed by their reply.

"I'm sorry Heero.  Relena was taken hostage by OZ."

Noin's guilt was etched on her face as she thought of ways that she could have prevented Relena from handing herself over to the enemy.

Quatre continued where Noin left off, "…and Serenity is with the other students that are taking refuge in the hospital."

*

When the Romefeller Foundation announced their intentions to attack, Usagi sent Pargan and the students to seek refuge in a shelter under the hospital.  She adamantly protested against Pargan's wishes for her to stay with the group and headed back into the school.  Running through the first floor, she searched each room, calling out to anyone who may have been left behind.  On the second floor, Usagi stopped at Relena's office.  She walked up to the glass and watched the war waging outside the windows.

Usagi watched as Noin's and Quatre's Taurus' were joined by a large number of sandy brown mobile suits.  With each passing minute, she noticed that they were being pushed back into the city.

"No.  The people.  Heero, where are you?"

As if to answer to Usagi's cry, a crimson Gundam appeared and started to destroy OZ's mobile suits with a vengeance.

*

Heero destroyed half of the Leos on the shore of the kingdom.  Looking for Quatre, his eyes fell on a couple of mobile suits sneaking up on the Academy.  His eyes narrowed as the Zero System came to life, causing gold flecks to swirl with the blue in his irises.  Soon visions of blood, battles, and princesses filled his head.  

"My enemy...," he whispered.

Flying into battle, Heero sliced one suit in half and punched another through the cockpit.  Turning around, he made short work of the last three suits.  Searching the area for more enemies, his eyes fell on the figure in the window of Relena's office.  He fought against the system as images of Relena filled his mind.

"Relena..."

The system took over once again and Heero charged the Academy.

*

Usagi saw the crimson Gundam obliterate the suits that were around the Academy.  She sighed with relief when she realized that it was Heero, but in the back of her mind she sensed that something was wrong.  The Gundam stopped and turned to look at her.

"Heero..."

All of a sudden, the Gundam charged toward the school.  Her heart was pounding in her ears…  '_Not again._'

"Stop!  Heero, please stop!  You don't want to destroy the Academy!  Please, I don't want to lose anymore that I love!" she shouted out the window.

Usagi placed her hand on the sill and stared blankly at the approaching gundam, awaited her death.

"Heero..."

*

Recognition registered in Heero's clouded mind, _'Usagi...'_

"NO!"

Pushing the Zero System out of his mind, Heero stopped the Gundam from destroying the Academy and one of the only people who truly cared for him.  Breathing heavily, the suit was frozen in mid-swing as Heero stared down at Usagi.

Opening the cockpit, he shouted to her, "Usagi!  It's not safe!  Get out of here now!"

Usagi nodded and yelled back to him, "Heero!  I know that you will bring Relena safely home!  Promise me that you'll take care of yourself as well!"

Moments passed as the two stared at each other.  After finally getting an 'affirmative' nod, she proceeded to walk out of the office and whispered over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting for you."

*

Four months later...

Relena and the pilots slowly made their way to the shuttle back to Earth._  'The war is over, yet I still need protection.'  Sighing, Relena took one last look at the colony she has been staying at since the end of the war.  _'At least I'm going home now.'_  A small smile graced her face as she turned and boarded the private shuttle._

*

Taking a seat close to the back, Heero became lost in his thoughts.  _'Usagi, I kept my promise.  I'm bringing Relena back to you.'  He stared through the window as the maintenance men were making final preparations for the shuttle to Earth.  __'Now we're going... home?!  I have no place to call home, do I?'  Running his fingers through his unruly hair, he fastened his seat belt and waited for the shuttle to take off._

*

_'34 bottles of beer on the wall, 34 bottles of beer.  Take one down, pass it around, 33 bottles of beer on the wall.  33 bottles of...'_  Sitting in the limousine, Duo bopped his head in sync to his 'mental' singing.  (For he was threatened by a katana, two guns, a dagger, and a tube of lipstick when they first got into the limo; all because he started singing the song loud and off-key… for the last half hour of the flight)  As he was on his last 10 bottles of beer, the limousine pulled up in front of the former Academy.  Duo jumped out and kissed the ground.  "No more beer!" he yelled.  Turning to face his comrades, he was met with quizzical looks.

"Uh... Duo, could you find my sister Serenity?  She should be in the garden out back."

"Okay!" yelled back the Deathscythe pilot as he raced up the stairs of the Academy.

Relena couldn't help, but shake her head at the antics of pilot 02.  Contrary to Duo's excitement, the others were quite tired and leisurely ascended the stairs to wait in the main hall for Serenity.  Not long after, a petite girl appeared in the hall and latched onto Relena.

"Welcome home, Lina!"

*****

Thank you to the following reviewers:

**Gackt Camui**

**hiyayaka******

**Crystal-Winter**

**la2**

**Serenity Angel **

**Heeros**** Bunny**

**angel**** 313**

**midnight**** tricky**

**kylarachan******

**Moon Mage Goddess**

You have greatly helped to chase away the butterflies running rampant in my stomach as I post this fic.  =)


	3. Ascending the Throne

**Title:  Underneath the Stars**

**Author:  Midlight Bunny**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Crossover (SM / GW)**

**3.  Ascending the Throne**

At dawn Usagi was woken by her chambermaids and told to eat the breakfast they had brought up from the kitchen.  She could feel eyes on her, ready to reprimand her faster than light eating habit, but today she would surprise them.  Usagi slowly ate her breakfast, savored the taste of the chocolate pancakes sprinkled with powered sugar -- one of her favorites that the head chef, Makoto Kino, made especially for her.  Wiping the remnants of the breakfast from her lips, she went to shower as the chambermaids continued to run around her room preparing for the important day.

Trudging into the enormous bathroom, she mentally cursed the night run for her fatigue and aching muscles.  Removing her clothes, she tested the water and step inside the tub.  She was slightly tense, but relaxed when the warm water ran over her body_._

Today was the big day.  Today she would meet the world, so to speak; Serenity Peacecraft would finally be unveiled to the press.  Just imagining herself in front of the huge sea of reporters made her stomach queasy.  _'I hope that everything goes smoothly today.  I must be positive.  Happy thoughts...'_

Usagi got out of the tub and dried herself off when she felt her skin start to prune.  Stepping back into the bedroom, she managed a squeak as she was mobbed by her chambermaids.

Seating her in front of the maple vanity, they brushed her hair and applied light, natural looking make-up to her face.  Next they dressed her in an ankle length white dress with a fitted top that was decorated by interlocking gold circles going along the front.  The sleeves of the dress were puffed at the shoulders and then laced with gold ribbon to accent the color of her hair.  White strap sandals were then placed on her feet and her hair was styled; half went up in a bun while the other half flowed freely behind her.  For the final touch, a small princess crown was placed on her head -- a gift from Relena.

*

Reaching the ballroom, Usagi spotted Relena giving last minute instructions to Pargan.

"Morning, Lina," called Usagi as she neared her sister.

"Good morning, Seri.  Are you ready for the conference?"  

Peeking into the room, Usagi saw a mob of people running around to set-up equipment and to find the best seats.  She turned and leaned against the door to face Relena.  She was nervous and scared half to death.

"I don't know if I can do this, Lina.  There are so many people."

"I know you can do this, Seri.  You will be getting a lot of responsibilities from now on, but all of us believe that you can handle it.  If it makes you feel any better, I can seat the guys in the front for support."

"Can you?  Oh, thank you, Lina.  Your the best big sister anyone could have," said Usagi as she hugged her sister.

"Well, I am the only big sister you have," laughed Relena.  "However, how are we going to keep the press off of Quatre?" 

The issue of Quatre Winner posed a problem.  The identities of the gundam pilots were only known by a few people in the universe; the other pilots could be easily passed off as personnel.  However, the young man, who happened to be the heir to the L4 colony cluster, was just too well known and wealthy.  The press would speculate why he would travel so far for a press conference in the Sanc Kingdom on Earth.

"I know.  Have the other guys pose as his bodyguards and say that he's an acquaintance that came to show support… that should work."

Agreeing on the course of action, Relena had the guys seated in the front of the press.  She also made sure that Quatre was strategically placed in the front row with the Duo on his left, Wufei on his right, and Trowa seated in back -- to keep the facade of his bodyguards.

*

Straightening her lavender business suit, Relena made a last minute inspection of her attire.  As she stepped up to the ballroom doors, she was stopped by her sister.  Quickly, Usagi tied a maroon ribbon onto her sister's hair at the nape of her neck and nodded her head in approval.

*

Reporters were still running around the room when Relena walked up to the podium in front of the grand staircase.  It took only seconds for the crowd to settle and direct their full attention to the woman at the front -- the reason why they were currently in the Sanc Kingdom.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you for coming.  It has been six months since the incident concerning colony X-18999 and a year and a half from the Eve Wars.  Today, I, Relena Darlian, am here before you as Princess Relena Peacecraft..."  Murmurs were heard in the crowd as Relena continued, "...not the Vice Foreign Minister.  For that reason, I have asked you here today.  On this day, I have the pleasure of introducing my sister to the world."

The members of the press were in frenzy as the four ex-Gundam pilots watched, silently offering their support.

"She will be taking over my position and responsibilities as crown princess of the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom."

Turning to Pargan, she nodded her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen.  I present to you, her highness, Princess Serenity Peacecraft," Pargan proudly announced.

All heads turned to the grand staircase awaiting the first look of the other princess.  Slowly the doors opened to reveal the new head of the Sanc Kingdom. 

Usagi held her head high and walked with practiced grace to the podium.  "Good afternoon.  My name is Serenity Peacecraft.  As stated by my sister, I will now represent the Sanc Kingdom under the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.  I may be young, but like my sister I will do everything I can to maintain peace."  Looking through the sea of reporters, Usagi nodded toward a woman near the front.

"Princess Serenity, what are your views on war?"

"I detest wars, but how would we appreciate this peace if we had not seen the effects of wars."

Searching the crowd again, Usagi nodded toward an individual near the back of the room.

"Princess, why are you now taking over for your sister, the Vice Foreign Minister?"

"With her position as Vice Foreign Minister, Relena does not have the time to oversee the progress of both the Sanc Kingdom and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.  Since we share similar views, she believes that I can give the Sanc Kingdom proper supervision and representation, while she continues to maintain the peace between members of the Nation," informed Usagi.

"Serenity, will you be reopening the Academy?" inquired the famous TV personality, Minako Aino.

"As of now, plans for the reopening of the Academy are underway.  I have already received numerous applications, but to give every applicant an equal opportunity into the school, students will be selected by numerous qualifications and not by political influences."

The press conference went on as reporter after reporter kept shouting her name and asking her views on things from current affairs to her favorite color.  She answered every question diplomatically, but found herself getting tired of speaking in such a formal tone and speech.  However, she was jolted out of her boredom by one simple question and the chaos that ensued.

"Serenity, why is the head of the Winner Corporation here in the Sanc Kingdom?"

Before she had a chance to speak, another reporter shouted over the crowd, "Perhaps Winner is marrying the new princess.  There have been reports of him meeting someone with her description.  That person was also seen meeting with Winner's guards.  Or maybe they are secretly married."  All eyes turned to a beet-red Quatre and a blushing princess as cameras flashed from all directions.

_'Damn tabloid reporters.  What the hell do they think they're doing?'_ thought Usagi.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I invited Quatre because he is a good friend of ours and he wanted to show his support for Serenity," Relena quickly interjected as she flashed a smile to the crowd.  "Now if there are no more questions, my sister and I thank you again for coming."

Both princesses then made a hasty retreat as the room was overrun with reporters making phone calls to their editors about this breaking news.

*

"Phew.  I do not want to do that again anytime soon.  Thanks for saving me from that last reporter, Lina."

"I told you that I'd help you through this, did I not?"

Usagi smiled.  Picking up her pace, she walked along side her sister as they headed to the private living room on the third floor -- otherwise known as their floor.  Seating themselves in the wine red love seat, Usagi and Relena collapsed.

Not long after, the four ex-pilots entered the crimson decorated room and seated themselves around the small coffee table.

The silence didn't last long because Duo started to sing, "Quatre and Bunny sitting in a tree.  K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  First comes love, then comes marriage, then come..."

Duo didn't get to finish his song because Usagi threw one of her sandals at his head.

"What?  You didn't like my song?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Duo.

"D-duo has a point," stuttered Quatre.  "The press is saying that we're... secret lovers."  

Usagi's eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my," gasped out Relena.

Duo was on the ground laughing.

"We barely made it out of the ballroom after you left.  I thought Quatre was going to pass out from some of the questions they asked him, but Wufei scared them away with his katana.  I think the funniest one was...  (Usagi and Relena leaned in closer to hear Duo as Quatre's face turned even redder.)  It was when a reporter asked Quatre if Usagi was pregnant with his child."

Usagi promptly fainted into the chair as Relena wondered how this ended up being a three-ring circus.

*

Light shone into the room as the morning's ray found the sleeping princess in her canopy bed.  Shielding her eyes with her hand, she blinked a couple of times to get the bright dots to disappear.

"Ugh.  I have such a headache."

Sitting up, she noticed that Quatre was standing by her side.  Taking the offered aspirin and water, she gulped it down and relaxed against her pillow.

"Q-e, was I dreaming?  (Quatre looked her in the eyes and shook his head.)  How are we going to fix this?"

"You've been asleep for one day, so you haven't read the headlines yet."

Handing her a couple of news articles, Usagi sifted through them and frowned.  The first headline was_ 'The Prince of Space to marry the new Princess of Sanc.'  Another stated, __'Peacecraft princess in love with head of Winner Corporation'.  Usagi was at a loss of words._

Quatre softly smiled down at the silent Usagi.

"Relena said that we must hold another press conference to clear this misunderstanding.  (Usagi looked at him and nodded her head.)  The conference is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, so we are taking the day to get things in order."

Tossing the covers off, Usagi grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from her dresser.  After changing in the bathroom, Quatre escorted her to the conference room.  There they would meet Relena and the Sanc Kingdom advisors, Rei Hino, Michiru Kaiou, and Setsuna Meiou.

*

From morning to nightfall, preparations were made for the events of the next day -- most importantly, Quatre's and Usagi's speeches.  After dinner, Usagi headed to her room to memorize her speech.  Barely satisfied with her practice runs, Usagi took a well-deserved bubble bath as she reflected on the situation.

"I've only been in charge for less than 3 days and this happens.  How does Lina handle it?"  Usagi slowly descended down into the bath and blew bubbles in the water.  "Hmm.  I think I remember her saying something about Heero.  Heero..."  She let the name roll off her tongue as she sat up and grabbed the washcloth.

"If only you would come to me.  I need your strength... but you love my sister, don't you?  That's the reason why you won't come back to me...  Every time I'm near you, I only reminded you of her...  I'm not as strong as Lina.  Did you see that?  Is that why?  But don't you see that I need you?  I think about you everyday."  

Sighing, Usagi rinsed herself off and wrapped her plush pink towel around her small figure.  Steadying herself in front of the bathroom sink, she stopped the tears that threatened to fall.  Usagi froze as she felt a breeze.  She was sure that she had closed the door when she had gotten into the bathroom.  That was when she noticed that the bathroom door was lightly swinging on its hinges.  Slightly panicked, Usagi prepared herself to make a run for it. _'1,2,3.'_ and she ran for the door.

A figure captured her from behind.  Not allowing her a chance to scream, a callused hand covered her mouth as the other secured her against his body.  Slowly the figure bent his head down to her ear.  His hot breath tickled her neck causing her to shiver.  Usagi was confused and scared, yet excited.  It didn't help that her skin felt as if it was on fire from his touch.  "What do you want?" she breathed out.

Softly the figure whispered to her.  "You."

Usagi relaxed against his body.  Turning in his grip, Usagi faced him as his lips descended upon hers.  Putting all her passion into the kiss, Usagi felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage.  Slowly they parted to catch their breath.  Looking in ultramarine eyes, she felt her insides melt as they made their way into her bedroom.  Stopping next to her bed, Usagi ran her fingers over his face and uttered one word...

*****

Thanks for reviewing.  (The little muse on my shoulder is doing cheers with a set of pom-poms.)

**Moon Mage Goddess**

**Gackt Camui Loves You**

**Crystal-Winter**

**Silver Moon Dreamer**

**Thu-Tram89**

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's**

**Hyper Bunny16**

**Cristina**

**PerfectSoldierGirl**

**Lady Light**

**Crystalstorm21**

**Dark Universe**

I'm glad that you all like the fic.  =)

*For anyone that's a little confused, I'll try to post a final section with every event in order.  I hope that helps.


	4. Changes for the New Future

**Title:  Underneath the Stars**

**Author:  Midlight Bunny**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Crossover (SM / GW)**

**4.  Changes for the New Future**

"Now back to you in the studio, Katie."

"Thank you, Greg.  Today's top story comes as a surprise.  Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian has announced that her long lost sister, Serenity Peacecraft, will take over as the representative of the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom.  At the press conference earlier today, Dorlian assured the public that her sister would successfully represent the kingdom and would lead the people in the right direction to maintaining the peace.  Rumors are also surrounding the new princess, saying that she is engaged to Quatre Raberba Winner, the head of the Winner Corporation in space.  Or as one newspaper states, 'the princess has found her prince.'  In other news..."

*

Heero Yuy sat in his small apartment, watching the pictures of Relena, Usagi, and Quatre alternate on the screen.  He didn't quite know what he was feeling.  One second he felt content that the princesses had gotten over him.  Then jealousy would rear its ugly head and he felt like smashing the TV into a million pieces.

'_She had said she would wait for me, no matter how long.  She said that she needed me to return to her.  Yet I'm still in space; light-years away from her_.'

He believed her words, but how could he deserve her?  He was tainted with the blood of war, while she was purity itself.  Still, were the stories true?  Was his princess going to marry one of his friends -- one of his comrades that fought alongside him in the war?

Fear crept in and almost suffocated him.  The thought of losing her killed him.  He needed her.  Maybe even more than she said she needed him.  She was his light; always there to guide him out of his darkness.  If it wasn't for her, he would have let death take him long ago.

Resolve hit him.  He had to find out for himself if she still needed him.  If she didn't, he would walk away and let her go.  If she did, gods help anyone who got in his way because then he would never leave her side.  If need be, follow her to the ends of the universe.

Now all he had to do was see her.

*

Heero stared at the mansion in front of him.  For the last twenty-four hours, all he could think about was her and finding the truth.  So many emotions filled him; fear being at the forefront.  His hands shook at his sides and his palms grew sweaty.

'_A mission was never this hard_,' he thought as he willed himself to calm down.  Taking his single bag in hand, he ascended the steps to the Peacecraft Academy -- a place he could remember all too well.

*

"Welcome back, Mr. Yuy," greeted Pargan.

Heero turned to face the princesses' guardian.

"Pargan," he replied.

"What brings you back to the Sanc Kingdom?  Some unfinished business with the princess?"

Heero could have sworn that the other man was taking humor in the situation.

"Miss Relena, Miss Usagi, and the others are currently in her office.  Would you like to be escorted there?"

"No, but I will be staying here for awhile."

"Very well.  I shall get someone to escort you to a room."

Pargan proceeded out of the main hall, but stopped at the door.  Softly he spoke over his shoulder, "Heero, take care of her.  If you fail to do so, you answer to _all_ of us."  With that said, he stepped out of the room.

Heero wasn't sure he heard correctly.  So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the woman standing in front of him.

"So you are Heero Yuy...," she stated.

Walking around Heero, she inspected the man who had stolen her princess's heart.  He was an inch or two taller than her…  Good build…  Alert…  All in all, he exuded the persona of a soldier.  Yet, her princess loved this man…  Everyone in the higher positions knew.  At that time, even before laying eyes on this "Heero Yuy", she had already concluded that this man's head was hard as a nail to keep the woman waiting this long.  Not long after, her mind was sidetracked a moment as profanities ran through her head on what type of idiot the man was.

"What?" he questioned the predatory looking woman, who had eased her inspection.

Her mental ranting ceased as her eyes narrowed on the man.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"None of your business."

"When it concerns Kitten, it concerns me."

"Kitten?" 

Ignoring the question, the woman introduced herself, "Haruka Tenou, Head of Security."

He tried again, "Who is Kitten?"

Haruka waved off the question with her hand.

"I will show you to a room now," she informed him and abruptly turned to leave.

Heero grabbed her arm.  He knew she was keeping something from him.

"Who do you call Kitten?" he asked in a deadly tone.

Adding pressure to the hold, Heero watched as the woman's gaze turned deadly.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Haruka hissed through her teeth.

*

Since his arrival right before sunset, he had been waiting for Usagi to return to her room.  He stood in the shadows, uncertain of what would happen this eve.  To stay or return to space.  This life altering decision was to be made tonight, of that he was certain.

Nearly four hours after his arrival in the Sanc Kingdom, he could finally hear her voice drift down the hallway.

"...Thank you for coming...  Thank you for coming...  No, no, no.  I'm not getting it right,"  Usagi huffed as she stomped through the hall.

"Okay.  I say, 'Thank you for coming here today, ladies and gentlemen of the press...'"

Heero listened to her speech as she spoke in a voice that conveyed strong authority.  Serenity was so much like Relena, yet different.  They both had strong personalities and beliefs, but it was Usagi's heart that floored him.  She just had that personality that was addicting; you couldn't go long without it.  The fact that outweighed all others was that she had needed him, trusted him, and cared for him.  True, Relena had felt the same, but she had moved on after she realized he would probably never return.  Never return...

'_Never say never,_' Heero recited in his mind.

*flashback*

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I brought Relena back.  You shouldn't thank me.  It was a mission."

Usagi reached for his hand.  Still standing by his side, she felt him tense at her touch.

"Thank you for returning to me," she restated almost inaudibly.

Heero's face remained blank as he stared at their hands.

"Heero," she continued.  "Don't go away."

"I can't stay.  I don't belong here." 

"Yes, you do.  Don't you see?  I love you, Heero Yuy."  The stars reflected in her eyes as she confessed her love for him.  Silence hung in the air as Usagi's heart was slowly breaking.

"If you need to go away for a while, I'll wait for you.  If I have to, I'll wait forever.  Just tell me that you'll return to me."  Usagi tugged on his hands.  "I don't care if you love my sister or if you don't return my feelings.  I just need to hear you say that you're not leaving me forever."

He stared off into the distance.

"Please," she begged.

Heero looked down upon the distraught princess.  He wasn't sure what to say.  If he did comply with her request, he would be breaking everything he learned under Dr. J.  Yet, it would be following his heart.  It would be following Adin's final words, but there was no place for him in the Sanc Kingdom… especially at the side of a princess.

"I may never return," he stated.  Heero turned from Usagi's weeping form.  With hurried step, he left the garden to pack up his meager belongings.

*end flashback*

Heero waited to hear the running of water before he entered her room.  He could hear her muffled voice come through the thin wall.  His ears perked up when he heard his name.  Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it a crack to listen to her.

"If only you would come to me.  I need your strength... ('_You are strong.') but you love my sister, don't you?  That's the reason why you won't come back to me...  ('_I was scared._') Every time I'm near you, I only reminded you of her...  ('_I only see you._')  I'm not as strong as Lina.  Did you see that?  Is that why? But don't you see that I need you?  I think about you everyday."_

*flashback* (**After the battle of X-18999**)

Heero was taken to the hospital after he collapsed in Relena's arms.  He awoke to find himself in a hospital bed with bandages all over his body.  Without a thought to his injuries, he slid out of bed and over to the closet to find his tank top and a pair of jeans.  He quickly put them on, then left the room.

*

Usagi made her way to the hospital.  Heero had been taken from Brussels after a day of observation and transferred to the Sanc Kingdom yesterday.  They said he would be fine, given some rest, but she couldn't wait to see him.  She feared that he would leave without seeing her.

A block from the hospital, she spotted a mop of familiar hair.  Tailing him up and down several streets, she rounded a corner to find him gone.  Her heart leapt in her throat.  She had been so close.  Jogging to the next intersection, Usagi was surprised when she was pulled into an alley.

Freeing herself from the hold, she prepared to defend herself, only to find the illusive pilot.

"Why are you following me?"

He looked at her straight in the eyes.

She timidly stepped forward, smiling up at him.

"I wanted to see you.  You were going to leave without seeing me?  Weren't you?"  She looked away with a slight hurt expression.  "I meant what I said, Heero.  I will wait for you."

Usagi braced herself against his chest and lightly kissed him on the cheek.  Pulling away, she whispered in his ear, "And I will always love you."  With unshed tears in her eyes, she hastily made her way back to the school.

*end flashback*

Lost in his thoughts, Heero failed to notice she had finished her bath.  As if to withdraw from the intrusion, he jumped away from the door causing it to open wider.  He swore at himself and hoped that she wouldn't notice, but she did.  Before Usagi made it two feet out of the bathroom door, he caught her from behind.  He could feel her tense and covered her mouth with his hand.  Securing her against his body, he could smell her -- strawberries and cream.  The scent had always stayed in his mind.

Once he knew that she wasn't going to scream, he let his hand fall to meet the other at her waist.

"What do you want?" she breathed out.

Heero brought his lips closer to her ear.

"You," he whispered.

Instantly her body relaxed in his arms.  He could have stayed this way forever, but he wanted to taste her.  Something he imagined as a dream, when she turned with her rosy lips parted.  Ceasing the opportunity, he leaned down and kissed with her with all the emotion he could muster; all the emotion that she brought out of him.

When they ended the sweet kiss, he drowned in the love her eyes were revealing.  His heart sped up.  He knew what he was feeling.  His love...  love for _his princess.  He wasn't paying attention to their wandering feet, until he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees.  Stopping next to her bed, she ran her fingers over his face and uttered one word, "Heero."_

*

Heero awoke to find Usagi snuggled in his embrace.  Last night, they had held each other and relished in the comfort the other brought -- the security of loving and being loved in return.  All too soon he found himself in his own room as she prepared for the press conference.

To say that the other four ex-pilots were surprised with the arrival of their last member was an understatement.  When Pargan had told them, they immediately went to hunting him down for a 'talk'.  Apparently everyone in the mansion decided to give him the 'talk'.  He was sick of it.  Why couldn't he have stayed in bed…  but that would not be for there was someone he had to talk to…  Relena.

*

Walking through the twists and turns of the mansion, Heero made his way to Relena's office.  If he knew her well enough, the Vice Foreign Minister would be making final preparations for the press conference.  From the looks of it, he was correct.  There she sat behind her oversized desk trying to have three phone conversations, each on different phones.

"Um, uh; yes; hold on; that's fine; I'm sorry, what did you say?"

By watching Relena, he was beginning to wonder where her secretary, Hotaru Tomoe, was hiding.  He didn't get much time to think about it because Relena finished her conversations rather quickly upon seeing him arrive.

"Hello, Heero.  Pargan informed me last night of your arrival.  I take it that you've already spoken to Serenity?"

 "I have...  Relena...," he couldn't find the words.

Racking his fingers through his hair, he fought the urge to turn and leave.  How was he supposed to tell his love's sister that he didn't love her, but that he loved her sister?  His mind was in disarray.

Relena shook her head.

"Don't say it, Heero Yuy."  Surprising, she smiled brightly at him.  "I know you love my sister.  How many times I wished it were me...  (Her gaze turned wistful.)  I've watched you two for over a year.  I'm happy for both of you and your relationship is fine with me.  Don't waste time trying to let me down gently.  There is no need."

Now Heero was curious.  Relena seemed to be relieved to have this conversation.  Alarms were going off in his head.  They were all saying that she was hiding something.

"Who is he?"

She was startled by the question.  "Why do you ask?"

"You've fallen in love with someone."

"I can never fool you, can I?" she chuckled.

He just stared at her, awaiting an answer.

Relena sighed.  She would have to tell him sometime.

"Fine.  If you must know, it's Duo.  Only Haruka and Pargan know about our relationship..."

*

The press conference had gone well.  Thankfully the press had accepted the fact that she wasn't romantically involved with Quatre.  Now she had to deal with the matters of state.  Not to mention, she had big shoes to fill, but it wasn't time to think about it.  Tonight she would celebrate in her own special way.

Lying down on the cool grass, she was mesmerized by the stars overhead.  They always seemed to shine down on her as if they were a million angels watching the earth.  It always brought her comfort, no matter what happened.  That was why she loved Heero so much.  He was her angel.  He always protected her and his presence always chased away her fears.

Usagi giggled when she imagined a winged Heero in a toga.  Her laughter grew louder as she added to the picture: a harp, halo, and sandals. 

Heero found her rolling around like a hog in mud.  (It didn't help that once in while she would snort.)  This was definitely one of the times he wished he had brought a camera.  Clearing his throat, he waited for her to calm down.

Usagi jumped up and hugged him.  Resting her head in the nook of his neck, she smiled up nervously.

"Did you talk to Relena?"

*flashback*

"Duo?"  Heero was beginning to think he needed an ear exam or have his head examined.

Relena giggled.  "You see, Heero, you gave me strength during the war…  Strength that motivated me to stand up and take control against all adversities.  But now... (She lightly rubbed her temples.)  Now I need someone to alleviate the pressure of having the power to make all of these changes.  And what can I say, Duo makes me laugh."

Heero watched her eyes light up and her smile broaden.

"Now I have to 'talk' to Duo..."  The braided ex-pilot was going to get a taste of his own medicine for threatening him earlier.

*end flashback*

Usagi's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"Relena loves Duo."

She lightly hit him on the arm.

"I heard what you said, but why didn't she tell me," Usagi pouted.

"The less people to know lowers the chances of anyone finding out."

Usagi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

 "Or she didn't tell me because I told Michiru that Haruka had feelings for her.  I mean those two were tiptoeing around each other.  Everyone saw it except for them and..."

"Two weeks," he interrupted.  (Usagi was confused.)  "They have been seeing each other for two weeks."

"But how did you know I was going to ask that?"

Heero merely smirked.  It didn't last long for Usagi yanked him down on the grass and kissed his smirk away.  He was surprised, but managed to maneuver her on top to avoid crushing her.

The kiss became demanding and their hands started to roam.  Heero broke the kiss before it got any further.  He had made a promise to himself before he left L2 and he was going to keep it.

It had taken him all day to find the perfect one, but as he clutched the box in his hand, he knew that she was worth the heavens and nothing less.

Usagi was straddled on his stomach.  She was definitely sure that she was missing something because he had a far off look in his eyes and what looked to be the started of a goofy grin.

*

Relena and Duo watched the scene below them.  All the memories of the past two years lead to this moment.  Heero had learned to love and Usagi would have the strength to lead.  The future looked bright.

Duo embraced Relena.  "So I heard from a little birdie that you loved me."

Relena was slightly shocked, but then she realized that Heero must have told him.  Before she could answer, he kissed her. 

"I love you too," he whispered.

Relena pecked him on the lips and snuggled further into his arms.  The future was definitely looking better.

*

Heero cleared his thoughts as Usagi sat down next to him.  Sitting upright, he captured her hands in his larger ones.  Pulling the velvet box from his pocket, he opened it for her to see.

"Marry me?"

Tears of joy escaped her eyes.  Usagi flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes.  Yes, Heero.  I will marry you."

They pulled away from each other, enough for him to slide the ring onto her finger.  Moonlight shone on the ring causing a small sparkle to appear in the star sapphire.

Usagi clung onto him as she started to laugh.  Heero was deeply puzzled.

"We've had two press conferences in the last three days.  Now we are going to have another one.  (She continued to laugh.)  I bet the tabloid reporters are going to be there.  (A mischievous gleam entered her eyes.)  Maybe we should tell them I'm pregnant... what if we have twins.  No, quadruplets.  Or how about sextuplets.  What do you think, Heero?  Heero?"

She didn't receive an answer from his still form.  Pushing his shoulder with one finger, Heero fell over.  The poor man had fainted.

Usagi lovingly put his head on her lap and chuckled, "Men."

***owaru / end***

**Ended:** January 05, 2003

**Last Revised: December 24, 2003**

**Number of Chapters: 4**

**Author's Final Notes:**  This fic was meant to be short and with hardly any direction.  It was due to the fact that I wanted to see just how much time and thought went into creating one.  I think that I revised this fic over 30 times for errors in plot, grammar, spelling...  I'm just that way.  For all of you, who are wondering if there is anymore to the fic, sorry.  I really didn't mean to end it that way.  (And for all I know, this may not be the end.)  Anyway, I hope I did an okay job and thanks for reading.  =)  
Midlight Bunny  ( 0 ^ ; ^ 0 )

P.S.-I wanted to get this last part out as a holiday gift to everyone reading this fic.  Happy Holidays!

**An extra**** thanks goes out to reviewers.**

**Zaeria**** – Relena did move on to happy-go-lucky Duo.  Even I wasn't expecting myself to write that one. ( ^ ; ^ )******

**Yui**** Yue – The senshi made cameo appearances in either name or in person, but I didn't include much (only a bit in the beginning) of the SM storyline.**

**Gackt**** Camui Loves You – You guessed it!  She whispered "Heero"…  I couldn't torture everyone by making it a dream, so he really did come back.  As for "steamy" parts, I had to keep it within the PG rating…  Can't say that I wasn't tempted…  ; )  Thanks again for being such a faithful reviewer.**

**kylarachan** – **Thanks for e-mailing your review to me.  It really brightened my day.  Sorry for the confusion.  ^.^;**

**Crystal-Winter – **Thanks for your reviews.  They remind me of my eagerness to read fics.

**Lady Light – **Sorry for leaving you in a cliffhanger…  They make you read the next part to find out what exactly happened.  *sigh*  I think that I make this cliffhangers partly for myself because I edit them so much…  and have read them so many times.

**Thu-Tram89 - **…went a step forward…  engaged…  I'm debating whether to use the quickie established engagement for a sequel to this fic… but I wouldn't be able to work on a new fic until summer.  =(  **_Everyone: Let me know what you think._**

**_The whole story will be compiled and added as chapter 5 on New Year's Eve._**


	5. All in a Nutshell & The Whole Story

**Title:  Underneath the Stars**

**Author:  Midlight Bunny**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: Crossover (SM / GW)**

**5.  All in a Nutshell (The Whole Story)**

**August 21, A.C. 195**

Pargan had just returned to the Peacecraft Academy with two of the infamous Gundam pilots -- Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner.  Following them into the establishment, he couldn't help, but wondered how two teenagers could be soldiers… and the best ones at that.  He didn't get to dwell on the possible past of each teen for there was something of more importance that needed his attention.

With the arrival of the pilots, the severity of the situation was made clear.  OZ wanted to rule and Sanc was their main threat because of the country's belief in pacifism.  They would do anything to ruin the peaceful country; they would let no one stand in their way.  For that reason, Noin insisted he bring the pilots in when the two pilots had sent a transmission asking to be presented to the country's leader.

Panic filled him as he thought of another possible tactic OZ could use against the kingdom – Serenity, the second princess of Sanc.  _'Perhaps I should tell Relena the truth about her family.  I do believe it's of grave importance for her to know about Serenity.  Yes, then I will go to retrieve her before OZ realizes that there is another Peacecraft princess.'_  Pargan snapped out of his thoughts as Noin closed Relena's office doors behind him.  He prayed that he was not about to make a mistake by telling Relena and causing her additional stress with the mission of retrieving the royal residing in Japan.

*

Relena sat behind her oak desk as she watched Heero walk up the stairs to the Academy.  The last time she had seen him was several weeks ago -- too long by her standards.  With his nearing presence, her attitude lifted and she felt happy.  It was a feeling she hadn't experienced for a while...  and when he is around, she felt driven to become stronger like him.  Strong enough to help the people of the world, not just her kingdom, against OZ.  Right now, he was what she needed.

She swiveled her chair around to face the elaborately designed doors that were the entrance to her political world.  Her eyes followed the twisting of the ivy design as she patiently waited for her guests.

Moments later, the sound of knocking resonated throughout the room.  The doors gradually opened as Noin escorted their new guests into her princess' office.  After closing the door, she took her place next to Pargan as the two boys stood in front of Relena, who had gotten up to greet them.

"Hello Heero.  I'm glad to see you again."

"Hnn," was the young soldier's only reply.

Stepping forward, Quatre introduced himself as he took Relena's hand in his and lightly kissed the back of it, "Hello, Miss Relena.  My name is Quatre Raberba Winner.  It is a pleasure meeting you."

"It is a pleasure meeting you as well, Quatre."

After they greeted each other, the teens took their seats.  All knowing that rest would not be on their agenda any time soon.

"I know that both of you are Gundam pilots and I wish for you to stay as guests of my kingdom," Relena explained. 

"But wouldn't the kingdom be in danger with our presence here?" asked Quatre.

"The kingdom is always under danger because of our beliefs alone and while you are here, you will be considered students.  Besides, I believe that I can help you search for the missing pilot, Trowa Barton."

"Fine," Heero abruptly interjected, "We will stay until Trowa is found and we will help protect the Sanc Kingdom from OZ as payment."

"No.  I will help in the search, but you must not fight."

Noin's eyes swept across the room and locked on Relena's determined face.

"Princess, it would be wise to accept Heero's offer."

"I'm sorry, but I will allow no fighting."

"But, Miss..." 

Quatre was interrupted as Pargan's voice cut into the argument.

"Perhaps they can help another way.  Miss Relena, there is something that I've been keeping from you... with the surfacing of OZ and the resurrection of the Sanc Kingdom, I can no longer keep this a secret."

Relena was confused.

"What is it, Pargan?"

"You see Miss Relena, you have a younger sister and she is very much alive."

All present were shocked to say the least.  The first to get his voice back was Quatre.

"You mean there is another princess?"

Pargan nodded his head.  "I was the one to save her in the attack of After Colony 182.  For her safety, I sent her away with a family I trusted.  Currently, she is living in Japan under the name Usagi Tsukino.  She is in actuality your sister, Serenity.  Like you had been kept in the dark, she doesn't know of her true identity."

Pargan looked up from the carpet with regretful eyes.

"I was going to retrieve her later this week, but with the increasing prospects of OZ finding her I was going to leave tomorrow."

Sitting back into her chair, Relena wondered how many more secrets there were to her life.  How many more lies were told as she was kept in the dark.  But now was not the time, it could and would have to wait until the time that she knew her sister was safe.

"I agree with you, Pargan.  Heero and Quatre will accompany you on this trip.  That will be their payment."

*

**August 23, A.C. 195**

_Today, Uncle Pargan came to visit.  I'm happy he decided to come because I don't have any real aunts and uncles.  Now that I think about it, I don't really have any other family besides my parents.  I find it hard to believe, but Mom and Dad say it's true.  Anyway, Uncle Pargan is a good friend of Dad's and since he's the only one that actually visits me, I made him my uncle._

_When I saw him today, I wanted to tell him about all the things I've done since his last visit, but he was talking to Dad.  I guess I can wait till later.  After all, I haven't seen him in 2 years and what is a couple more hours. _

_I really wanted to show him my last report card.  He always believed I could do well in school.  Can you believe it?  Yeah, I guess you could since I wrote it...  I can't remember when, but I'm so proud that I got nothing lower than a C!   I can thank my best friend Ami for that. =)_

_Oh yeah, here's the big news.  I'm supposed to go with my uncle to the __Sanc__Kingdom__ and we leave in two days.  I'm so excited.  Maybe mom is letting me go because of my grades, but I'm not really sure.  Besides uncle's visit, nothing much has happened today - basically boring.  No, I take that back…_

_Today was a good, entertaining day.  I wouldn't have believed it happened unless I saw it for myself.   It started when I got my first 'A' on the last math test.  I saw Mamoru walk into a pole after I showed it to him.  Ha Ha!!  I wish I had a camera.  You should have seen the way he walked away after the 'accident' -- he looked like a newborn calf or perhaps it was like a case of vertigo.  Well, I say that it serves him right for calling me a dumpling head.  ~Remind me to thank Ami again.~  _

_Anyway, I should be going to bed now.  The faster I sleep, the faster I get to go on my TRIP!  Yay!!  I wonder if Amy can come with me.  I think I'll ask mom and dad tomorrow.  _

*

Landing in Japan, the group of three ignored their jet lag as they stepped off the plane.  They had a mission to complete and nothing would stand in their way.  For their purposes, they rented a van and loaded it with their equipment and supplies.  After grabbing everything they needed, the group headed toward the home of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino.  All the while hoping that they would be able to extract the princess and return her safely to the Sanc Kingdom.

Once arriving in Juuban, they set their plan into action.  First they dropped off Pargan at the Tsukino residence, then Quatre and Heero headed to the nearest motel to clean-up and scan OZ transmissions.  As the two pilots were monitoring the airwaves, Pargan would talk to Usagi's parents.  He would inform them of the newest developments and Usagi's need to return to the Sanc Kingdom for protection.  Pargan also had the responsibility of informing Usagi of the move and her true past.  By that time, they would be safely heading back to the Sanc Kingdom before OZ caught wind of her existence.  At least that was supposed to happen.

**August 24, A.C. 195**

_I can't believe they lied to me.  For 14 years, I've lived here in Juuban and now they want to send me away to live a life that I don't want.  I'm still adjusting to this life.  I can't be anyone else.   To top it all off, mom and dad said that I couldn't come back.  They said that it was 'too dangerous' since the whole OZ, Gundam thing.  I can't believe that this is happening.  How could they keep this from me?  How could they expect me to drop my life?  What about me?  Why do I have to be a princess?  More importantly, why do I have to be a Peacecraft?_

*

**August 25, A.C. 195**

It was 9 o' clock on a Saturday morning.  On a typical day one would find Usagi Tsukino still sprawled upon her bed, deep in dreamland.  Yet, today was not to be 'normal'.  In just a few hours she would be on a flight to her new life.  So today was her last day as Usagi Tsukino and then she would become Serenity Peacecraft -- sister to Relena Peacecraft, the symbol of peace.

"I hate this.  Why do I have to be a princess?" muttered Usagi as she made her into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Usagi," called her mother from the kitchen.  

Louder mumbling was Usagi's reply as she proceeded toward the table.  Taking a seat, she weakly told everyone 'good morning'.  

"Are you sure I have to go?  Why can't I stay and find protection here?"  Usagi asked, looking at the tired adults.

Scanning the room, Kenji noticed neither his wife nor Pargan were going to answer.

"Usagi.  If we could do it that way, we would, but we can't ignore the fact that Japan is part of the Alliance."

"But can't we hire bodyguards or something?"

"I'm sorry, my little bunny.  You would be safer in the Sanc Kingdom and there you would be protected along with your sister."

One look at his daughter and Kenji's heart broke at the sight.  Usagi had cast her head down making her bangs shield her eyes from view.  The only evidence of her crying were the tears that steadily made their way down her cheek and onto the floor like small waterfalls.

Kenji engulfed Usagi in a hug as her shoulders started to shake.  Soon her mother and Pargan joined the hug causing the object of their affections to lightly smile at the love she felt from the people who were her family.  How she wished that time would stop and allow her to live in this moment forever, but that wasn't to be.  Loud, persistent knocking broke through the heartfelt moment; followed by shouts to open up.

Abruptly, the hug was broken.  Kenji frantically looked between his family and the door; the need to protect his daughter taking dominance over his sense of self-preservation.

"Pargan, sneak her out of the backdoor.  We'll keep the soldiers busy," her father told the older man.

With a nod of his head, Pargan ushered the protesting girl out as her parents answered the door.  Usagi fought the urge to break free of the hold and run back to her parents.  She kept fidgeting as they walked through the back yard and out the gate that adjoined their neighbor's yard.  How she wished her parents had come with her.  

After walking through the yard they headed toward a black van parked across the street.  When they neared the curb the van opened revealing two teenage boys.  Pargan immediately started to walk faster toward the pair.

Before she had a chance to study them, Usagi heard gun shots coming from her house.  A scream pierced the air and then it was silent as another shot sounded throughout the area.  Tearing away from Pargan, she bolted for her house.  Ignoring the cries for her to stop, she continued running – disbelief and anger overtook her senses; she couldn't believe that this was happening.

_'Oh my god.__  Mom...  Dad...  No.  They can't be dead.  They can't,' _Usagi denied as she plowed through the assorted lawn decorations in her way.

Unbeknownst to Usagi was the fact that one of the teens had leapt out of the van and chased after her.  Sprinting as fast as he could, the boy grabbed Usagi's wrist just as she was reaching for the handle.  "Stop," was all he said.  In her rage, she broke free of his firm grip and whirled around to face her captor.  Sapphire blue met ultramarine and then all went black.

*

Heero and Quatre had just intercepted an OZ transmission concerning Serenity.  Under the orders of Lady Une, they were deploying a unit to capture the girl.  The teens quickly gathered their belongings and threw them into the back of the van.  Speeding down the streets, Heero turned down the last road and immediately slowed down.  Several OZ military jeeps were approaching the Tsukino residence.  Each man armed to the hip with weapons.

To avoid suspicion, Heero drove around the block till he was behind the targeted house and let the engine run.  Jumping into the back, he grabbed an extra gun from one of the black duffel bags.  Turning to Quatre, he nodded and they jumped out of the van.

Looking toward the house, the two saw Pargan dragging a girl behind him.  When she had reached the street curb, gun shots rang through the air.  Heero watched as the girl retched herself from Pargan's grasp and ran back toward her house.

"Stop!  You must not go back there!  Please stop!" yelled Quatre.

Heero took off and caught the girl before she could reach the back gate.

"Stop."

The girl spun around, making her blond pigtails swirl in the wind.  He looked into her sapphire blues eyes and caught her when she fainted.  Hearing the soldiers' shouts getting near, he knew they had to get out of there fast.  Placing one hand on the small of her back and the other under her knees, he ran back to the van with his load.

"Heero, what happened?"

"She fainted."

After handing her to Quatre, he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off toward the airport.

*

Setting the controls on auto pilot, Heero left Quatre to watch the plane.  He passed Pargan, who was sleeping on a row of seats, and headed toward the back of the private jet.  Looking at the girl lying in the last row, he could vividly remember her eyes when he had stopped her.  They held such grief and guilt... _'guilt of what?' he thought.  A soft cry brought him back to reality to see the girl curl up on the seat as she cried.  Unsure of what to do, he watched her._

"Why do your eyes hold such guilt?"

Lifting her head, Usagi looked at the other teenager.

"My parents just died because of me."

"But they weren't your real parents."

"It doesn't matter that they weren't my birth parents.  They took me in and loved me, that I will forever be grateful for.  Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Usagi quizzically looked at him.

"No."

Her eyes softened.  Forgetting her sadness, Usagi reached up and hugged Heero around the waist.

"Everyone should know what it's like to be loved."

Heero pulled her off and looked her in the eyes, expecting to see pity for the one before her, but what he saw was concern and caring.

"Why would you care?  You don't even know me?" he slightly glared at her.

"Well, I act on how I feel and I felt like giving you a hug."

Usagi tilted her tear stained face and gave him a small smile.

"So what's your name?" she innocently asked and looked at Heero.

His emotionless facade slowly gained cracks as the blond before him explained her actions.

"Heero Yuy," he replied.

"My name is Usa..."

The girl's eyes dulled as she remembered her dead family left behind in Japan.  Tears stung Usagi's eyes, as her sadness threatened to swallow her whole.  Following the words of Adin Lowe, Heero knelt and hugged the petite girl in front of him.

"Thank you," whispered Usagi as she held onto him for dear life.  "My name is Usagi Tsukino… but Uncle Pargan says that I'm supposed to be someone else."

Sleep was slowly overtaking her as her eyes started to droop shut.  Usagi pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before she went back to sleep.

Heero stared at her sleeping form as he brought his hand to his cheek.  _'What just happened?  Should I really act more on my emotions?  Was Adin right?'  Thoughts ran rampant through his mind as Usagi's words took meaning for him.  __'Perhaps the doctor didn't strip me of all my humanity.'_

*

It's been three weeks since Usagi first arrived in the Sanc Kingdom.  She did not attend classes in order for her to keep a low profile, but now she was bored out of her mind.  Not to mention that she was watched like a hawk by both Quatre and Heero.  Finally she had enough.

Walking out of the front entryway, Usagi spotted Relena reading under a tree.  Seeing her sister, she remembered their first encounter.  It was amazing, for they had instantly bonded.  Both attributed this connection to their concealed pasts and the loss of their loved ones.  The tragedies brought them closer as they were learning to heal themselves through each other.

*

Relena watched as Usagi walked toward her and laid the book she was reading on the grass next to her.  For she had learned the hard way, about books, free time, and Usagi, a long time ago in which her book was snatched and a chase around the lawn ensued.

"Seri?" 

Usagi smiled and stood in front of Relena.

"I wanted to ask you if I could do something, anything," Usagi pleaded with puppy dog eyes.  "Ple-e-ase," she pouted toward her sister.

Laughing, Relena nodded her head in agreement.  Lately she had noticed that her sister was growing antsy to say the least.  That meant trouble for the staff because the last time the little princess was bored, all of the occupants of the mansion were eating food that looked like it had escaped from a science fiction movie.  The memory made her inwardly shudder.

"Why don't I get you a gymnastic coach?  The gymnasium has been refurbished…  and I don't look forward to eating gelatinized veal and corn ever again."

Relena winked at Usagi, who sheepishly laughed.

"Thank you, Lina!"

Usagi gave her sister a bear hug and then ran back into the Academy.  In the meantime, seeing as there was nothing to do at the moment, there was time for another 'prank'.

*

Watching in the shadows, Usagi's guard for the day slightly smiled at the antics of the younger princess.  Just seeing her with so much enthusiasm and energy sparked something in him that made him want to laugh and smile.  So engrossed in his own thoughts, he failed to notice the figure of Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter of Duke Dermail, approach Relena.

*

Relena watched the retreating forms of Usagi and Heero.  She was somewhat relieved that he was there to keep her little sister in line, for the time being.  Left to her own devices who knew what could happen.  Yet, she felt as if she was losing him...

"Miss Relena," Dorothy's voice intruded into her thoughts.

"Yes, Miss Dorothy?" Relena's full attention now on the aristocratic girl in front of her.

"I have come with an invitation from my grandfather, Duke Dermail.  He requests your presence tomorrow," Dorothy explained.  "I will provide the transportation and you will be under the highest care."

Relena knew the others would object to her going, but eventually she would need to face her greatest adversary, Duke Dermail.  She might as well get it over with now rather than later.  Perhaps she could convince them to see pacifism and war from her own view; possibly saving many soldiers and innocent people from needless bloodshed.

"Dorothy, please inform your grandfather that I accept his invitation."

Dorothy nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you, Miss Relena.  I shall inform my grandfather."

Dorothy curtsied and headed back to the Academy to inform her grandfather of Relena's arrival.  '_Lovely.  You are predictable Miss Relena.  You are going to try and sway war-hardened soldiers that pacifism is the way to save all of mankind._  (She walked through the entryway and turned to see Relena chatting with several of the girls that attended the school.)  _Tomorrow is the start of a glorious revolution.  Be prepared to see how magnificent war truly is, Miss Relena.'_

*

"Heero," Quatre shouted for his comrade as he waved a piece of paper in the air.

Shoving the printout into the other boy's hands, he stopped to catch his breath.  Heero's eyes quickly scanned the e-mail.  He noted the words "gundaniam alloy", "shipment", and "Khushrenada".  Folding the paper, Heero tucked it into his boot and headed toward one of the white Tauruses.

"Be careful, Heero."

Noin came running in as Heero started the engine.  Both Quatre and Noin had to shield their faces from the blinding gusts.  As the Taurus flew out of sight, Noin turned her questioning eyes onto Quatre.

"Where is he going?"

"We received an anonymous e-mail.  Apparently gundanium alloy has been secretly shipped to a castle on Earth; to be more specific, the castle where Treize Khushrenada currently resides."

Both gave one last glance toward the open ocean as the hanger doors shut.  Hopefully the report was wrong and Heero would return quickly to Sanc.

*

Noin ran down the front steps of the Academy as she saw Relena and Dorothy ahead.  Earlier she had found a note from Relena that explained her plans for the day.  To relieve Noin's worries, Relena wrote that Dorothy had ensured her safety.  The older woman was far from relieved.  She trusted Dorothy as far as she could throw her.

As the princess was about to enter the car, Noin stepped in front of her path – effectively blocking her from going any further.

"Princess, please allow me to accompany you," the concern in Noin's eyes expressed her skepticism of Relena's safety.

"Miss Noin, Miss Relena won't need any bodyguards.  She will be well cared for," ensure Dorothy.

Relena gently laid a hand on Noin's shoulder.

"You can not stop me from going.  I will not run away from the problems facing this kingdom.  I will be fine."

Noin stepped back and gave Dorothy a warning glare that conveyed more than words and simple torture should Relena be harmed.

"Tell Usagi that I'll be back soon," Relena whispered to Noin as she passed.

*

Heero had just received Epyon from Treize when he heard of the attack on the Sanc Kingdom.  Mentally kicking himself for leaving, he pushed the thrusters to their limits.  The sight that greeted him upon returning was devastating.  Quatre, Noin, and the Maganac Corps were fighting the Cancers and Leos the best they could, but slowly the Sanc's defenders were being pushed back into the kingdom.

Opening a communication link to the two white Tauruses, Heero inquired about the locations of the princesses.  He was disturbed by their reply.

"I'm sorry Heero.  Relena was taken hostage by OZ."

Noin's guilt was etched on her face as she thought of ways that she could have prevented Relena from handing herself over to the enemy.

Quatre continued where Noin left off, "…and Serenity is with the other students that are taking refuge in the hospital."

*

When the Romefeller Foundation announced their intentions to attack, Usagi sent Pargan and the students to seek refuge in a shelter under the hospital.  She adamantly protested against Pargan's wishes for her to stay with the group and headed back into the school.  Running through the first floor, she searched each room, calling out to anyone who may have been left behind.  On the second floor, Usagi stopped at Relena's office.  She walked up to the glass and watched the war waging outside the windows.

Usagi watched as Noin's and Quatre's Taurus' were joined by a large number of sandy brown mobile suits.  With each passing minute, she noticed that they were being pushed back into the city.

"No.  The people.  Heero, where are you?"

As if to answer to Usagi's cry, a crimson Gundam appeared and started to destroy OZ's mobile suits with a vengeance.

*

Heero destroyed half of the Leos on the shore of the kingdom.  Looking for Quatre, his eyes fell on a couple of mobile suits sneaking up on the Academy.  His eyes narrowed as the Zero System came to life, causing gold flecks to swirl with the blue in his irises.  Soon visions of blood, battles, and princesses filled his head.  

"My enemy...," he whispered.

Flying into battle, Heero sliced one suit in half and punched another through the cockpit.  Turning around, he made short work of the last three suits.  Searching the area for more enemies, his eyes fell on the figure in the window of Relena's office.  He fought against the system as images of Relena filled his mind.

"Relena..."

The system took over once again and Heero charged the Academy.

*

Usagi saw the crimson Gundam obliterate the suits that were around the Academy.  She sighed with relief when she realized that it was Heero, but in the back of her mind she sensed that something was wrong.  The Gundam stopped and turned to look at her.

"Heero..."

All of a sudden, the Gundam charged toward the school.  Her heart was pounding in her ears…  '_Not again.'_

"Stop!  Heero, please stop!  You don't want to destroy the Academy!  Please, I don't want to lose anymore that I love!" she shouted out the window.

Usagi placed her hand on the sill and stared blankly at the approaching gundam, awaited her death.

"Heero..."

*

Recognition registered in Heero's clouded mind, _'Usagi...'_

"NO!"

Pushing the Zero System out of his mind, Heero stopped the Gundam from destroying the Academy and one of the only people who truly cared for him.  Breathing heavily, the suit was frozen in mid-swing as Heero stared down at Usagi.

Opening the cockpit, he shouted to her, "Usagi!  It's not safe!  Get out of here now!"

Usagi nodded and yelled back to him, "Heero!  I know that you will bring Relena safely home!  Promise me that you'll take care of yourself as well!"

Moments passed as the two stared at each other.  After finally getting an 'affirmative' nod, she proceeded to walk out of the office and whispered over her shoulder, "I'll be waiting for you."

*

Four months later...

Relena and the pilots slowly made their way to the shuttle back to Earth._  'The war is over, yet I still need protection.'_  Sighing, Relena took one last look at the colony she has been staying at since the end of the war.  _'At least I'm going home now.'_  A small smile graced her face as she turned and boarded the private shuttle.

*

Taking a seat close to the back, Heero became lost in his thoughts.  _'Usagi, I kept my promise.  I'm bringing Relena back to you.'  He stared through the window as the maintenance men were making final preparations for the shuttle to Earth.  _'Now we're going... home?!  I have no place to call home, do I?'_  Running his fingers through his unruly hair, he fastened his seat belt and waited for the shuttle to take off._

*

It was another day trapped at the Peacecraft Academy.  Usagi had just heard that Relena was coming home from space, so she was waiting in the garden for news of her sister's arrival.

"I'm glad that the war is finally over and Relena is now the new Vice Foreign Minister, but what do I do?  Noin still won't let me go out of the academy alone and there have been no classes or students since the attack four months ago.  Besides, no one even knows that I exist.  Do I look like a china doll?" she questioned.

Usagi brought her hands in front of her face and stared at them.  They sure looked real enough to be human and not of porcelain.  Yet, everyone treated her as fine glass or rather something to stare at.

"I do nothing except sit and wait for news of the world to come to me.  I'm a Peacecraft by name and blood, but nothing more."

Sighing with resignation, she sprawled her arms out and laid back onto the grass.

"And they all try to protect me from everything.  How could they hide the fact that I also have a brother?  I didn't even know I had a brother until that White Fang broadcast."

She clenched her fists in frustration and pounded the ground.  Life was never fair… so why should it start now.

*

_'34 bottles of beer on the wall, 34 bottles of beer.  Take one down, pass it around, 33 bottles of beer on the wall.  33 bottles of...'_  Sitting in the limousine, Duo bopped his head in sync to his 'mental' singing.  (For he was threatened by a katana, two guns, a dagger, and a tube of lipstick when they first got into the limo; all because he started singing the song loud and off-key… for the last half hour of the flight)  As he was on his last 10 bottles of beer, the limousine pulled up in front of the former Academy.  Duo jumped out and kissed the ground.  "No more beer!" he yelled.  Turning to face his comrades, he was met with quizzical looks.

"Uh... Duo, could you find my sister Serenity?  She should be in the garden out back."

"Okay!" yelled back the Deathscythe pilot as he raced up the stairs of the Academy.

Relena couldn't help, but shake her head at the antics of pilot 02.  Contrary to Duo's excitement, the others were quite tired and leisurely ascended the stairs to wait in the main hall for Serenity. (_Not long after, a petite girl appeared in the hall and latched onto Relena._

_"Welcome home, Lina!")_

*

Usagi was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey babe!  Do you know where I can find Serenity?" a voice asked.

Lazily turning her head to the right, Usagi noticed a teenage boy dressed in a priest's outfit coming toward her.

"Nope, but if you find it send it my way," she replied and closed her eyes.

Looking at the girl in front of him Duo couldn't help himself.  Her attire consisted of a pair of ripped jeans and a belly shirt.  It didn't leave much to the imagination; since he could see her black lace panties peeking out from one of the tears.  

"You're drooling," Usagi stated.

Quickly turning around Duo felt his face.

"Hey!  I wasn't drooling."

"Well, it was unnerving having you stare at me."

Duo blushed at getting caught ogling her.  Taking a good look at him, Usagi felt that she'd seen him somewhere before.

"My name's Usagi." 

"The name's Duo Maxwell.  I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

Usagi smiled slyly.  He just confirmed her suspicions.  She now knew who he was; the young man in front of her was none other than pilot 02.

"You're a Gundam pilot, aren't you?"

Duo was mildly shocked.

"H-how did you know?" he stammered out, hoping that she didn't have a hidden agenda of taking revenge for love ones dead by the hands of the gundam pilots; but then again, he was at the Peacecraft Academy.

"I saw the broadcast of the captured Gundam pilot, but don't worry because I won't tell.  That is if you help me with something," she grinned impishly.

"What is this something?" he asked nervously, not sure if he should run from this pixie.

"A joke I want to pull on Relena and some of your fellow pilots.  Are you in?"

Duo's mood took a 180.

"Of course," he shouted and grinned, "Anything to make Relena and the guys loosen up."

_'I think that we'll be perfect partners in crime; and if this guy is a Gundam pilot… then that means Lina is home,' _Usagi thought.

Without another word, she abruptly stood and headed toward the mansion with Duo in tow.

*

Walking back into the mansion, Usagi headed toward the front entrance.  As she neared her destination she could see four figures surrounding a fifth with light brown hair.  The figure's violet eyes then met with Usagi's and she waved.

"Welcome home, Lina!" exclaimed Usagi as she hugged her sister.

"Umm…  Seri, I can't breathe," gasped out Relena.

Duo looked at the two in shock.

"Relena, who are you calling 'Seri'?  I thought her name was Usagi."

Releasing her sister, Usagi looked down at the carpet and shuffled her feet.  Making no attempt to introduce herself, Relena decided to take charge.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Serenity.  Serenity, you remember Heero and Quatre, right?"

With a nod from Usagi, Relena continued with the introductions.

"Well, it seems that you have already met Duo.  So that leaves Wufei and Trowa."

After all the formalities, Usagi left the group and headed to the gym for a chance to unwind.  She quickly scanned the room for people and was thrilled that no one was around.  She'd had so much pent-up energy since her move to the Sanc Kingdom and her 'imprisonment' that she needed an outlet; a way to vent her anger and frustration.

Walking into the adjoining locker room, Usagi changed into her black leotard.  Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge in the corner, she left it on the bench with her towel and then proceeded to the middle of the gym.  She mentally thanked Relena for letting her take gymnastics or else she could imagine herself locked in a padded room for going stir crazy.

Stretching for several minutes, Usagi then positioned herself at the corner of the floor mat.  Running, she picked up momentum and executed several front flips, stopping right before she would have stepped off the mat.  After doing this several times, she started to do different floor exercises and routines.  During these sessions, she felt relieved in a sense that she could work off her frustrations and anger without hurting anyone; yet, that did not include injuries to herself.

"One more…  I know I can do it…  Just one more."

Usagi could feel her muscles burn and scream at her to rest, but she was driven to finish another set of flips.  When she successfully completed her last set, she crashed down onto the mat in exhaustion.  At this time, she decided that a break was needed.  Usagi sluggishly crawled to the bench and greedily drank her water.  Wiping the sweat off with her towel, she sensed someone watching her.  There was someone in the shadows.  It wasn't Quatre or Heero, but one of the other Gundam pilots.  She waited to see if he would reveal his presence to her, but he never did -- to her delight.  

Content that the mystery presence wasn't going to interfere with her training, Usagi walked toward one of the benches lining the room.  There she had a pair of white cloth pants and quickly slid into them; all the while hoping that neither Pargan nor her sister would walk in during her session.

Tying the front strings, she then executed a round house kick to make sure the pants weren't going to restrict her movements.  Satisfied, she walked back onto the mat and got into a fighting stance.  Her punches and kicks were slow and fluid.  Something she never thought that she'd be able to do given her past track record of tripping over thin air.  Further into the exercise her movements became quicker and more precise.  When Usagi finished, she heard a snicker and turned to face the intruder.  

"You're graceful, but your moves are sloppy."

"Well, you try to learn martial arts in here.  Oh please.  (She rolled her eyes.)  Relena would have a heart attack if she found out that my gymnastics instructor was teaching me this on the side," Usagi sarcastically replied.

"Give it up.  Women are too weak to fight."

"WHAT?!" Usagi yelled as she glared at him.

"You want to fight me, woman?" questioned Wufei.  

Usagi growled and got into a defensive stance.

"Well, I don't fight the weak.  The weak shouldn't fight."  

She continued to watch him, barely holding back her anger toward the arrogant man.

"Then teach me so I won't be weak.  I can do it."

"I don't teach women."

"Well, Fei-Fei you're supposed to help protect the weak, right?"

"Of course, woman."

"Well, the weak can't always be protected.  My parents died because of me and I could do nothing.  (Usagi had to push past the bad memories and keep back her tears.)  Now I'm a Peacecraft, forever to stand for pacifism by name alone, but by actions, I don't wish to be one.  There is a time for talk and a time to fight.  (Wufei was stunned by her proclamation.)  You and all of the Gundam pilots were weak once and learned from people stronger than you.  Am I correct?  (A flash of understanding crossed Wufei face; he remembered Master Long and the destruction of Colony L5.)  It shouldn't matter whether I'm female or male.  By teaching me you'll be helping someone weaker than yourself to get stronger.  Then in turn I will try to help others as well... and women are not as weak as you think."

Usagi softly smiled at Wufei.  She knew she had caught him.

"I wonder what your friend in the shadows has to say about it."

Wufei quickly scanned the room.  His eyes searched for his comrade that had been assigned to watch the girl.  It was then that a voice from the shadows broke the silence.

"You know she's right, Wufei.  We can't always protect her... and unlike Relena, she understands that fighting is necessary."

Stepping out of the darkness, Trowa walked toward the pair.  Stopping a few feet away, he turned to Usagi.

"If you really want to learn to defend yourself and get stronger, I will help you.  It would be better if you didn't have to depend on others to always protect you."

Usagi smiled and ran toward Trowa, giving him a hug.

"Fine, woman.  If he's going to teach you, then I will as well."

Detaching herself from a stunned Trowa, she tackled Wufei into a big hug that toppled both of them over.

"Woman, get off of me before I change my mind."

Quickly, Usagi climbed off of Wufei and smiled brilliantly.

"So when do we start?" asked the excited Usagi.

"We'll start tomorrow.  I'll teach you in the morning and Barton will teach you in the afternoon."

"Thank you so much, but I have to go now before Pargan gets suspicious.  See you tomorrow, Trowa… Fei-Fei," she teased.

"My name is not Fei-Fei, woman."

"Then don't call me 'woman'," Usagi yelled back as she bolted into the locker room.

Wufei stormed out of the room with only one thought on his mind, _'If Maxwell taught her that nickname, I'm going to slice off his braid with my katana.'_

*

"Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I brought Relena back.  You shouldn't thank me.  It was a mission."

Usagi reached for his hand.  Still standing by his side, she felt him tense at her touch.

"Thank you for returning to me," she restated almost inaudibly.

Heero's face remained blank as he stared at their hands.

"Heero," she continued.  "Don't go away."

"I can't stay.  I don't belong here." 

"Yes, you do.  Don't you see?  I love you, Heero Yuy."  The stars reflected in her eyes as she confessed her love for him.  Silence hung in the air as Usagi's heart was slowly breaking.

"If you need to go away for a while, I'll wait for you.  If I have to, I'll wait forever.  Just tell me that you'll return to me."  Usagi tugged on his hands.  "I don't care if you love my sister or if you don't return my feelings.  I just need to hear you say that you're not leaving me forever."

He stared off into the distance.

"Please," she begged.

Heero looked down upon the distraught princess.  He wasn't sure what to say.  If he did comply with her request, he would be breaking everything he learned under Dr. J.  Yet, it would be following his heart.  It would be following Adin's final words, but there was no place for him in the Sanc Kingdom… especially at the side of a princess.

"I may never return," he stated.  Heero turned from Usagi's weeping form.  With hurried step, he left the garden to pack up his meager belongings.

*

**After the battle of X-18999**

Heero was taken to the hospital after he collapsed in Relena's arms.  He awoke to find himself in a hospital bed with bandages all over his body.  Without a thought to his injuries, he slid out of bed and over to the closet to find his tank top and a pair of jeans.  He quickly put them on, then left the room.

*

Usagi made her way to the hospital.  Heero had been taken from Brussels after a day of observation and transferred to the Sanc Kingdom yesterday.  They said he would be fine, given some rest, but she couldn't wait to see him.  She feared that he would leave without seeing her.

A block from the hospital, she spotted a mop of familiar hair.  Tailing him up and down several streets, she rounded a corner to find him gone.  Her heart leapt in her throat.  She had been so close.  Jogging to the next intersection, Usagi was surprised when she was pulled into an alley.

Freeing herself from the hold, she prepared to defend herself, only to find the illusive pilot.

"Why are you following me?"

He looked at her straight in the eyes.

She timidly stepped forward, smiling up at him.

"I wanted to see you.  You were going to leave without seeing me?  Weren't you?"  She looked away with a slight hurt expression.  "I meant what I said, Heero.  I will wait for you."

Usagi braced herself against his chest and lightly kissed him on the cheek.  Pulling away, she whispered in his ear, "And I will always love you."  With unshed tears in her eyes, she hastily made her way back to the school.

*

**After the Eve Wars and X-18999**

Usagi read the last entry in her old diary and felt tears burning her eyes.  Closing them, she delicately ran her fingers over the tear stained pages of her past.  New tears mingled with the old as soft sobs escaped her lips.  For several moments she sat there on the grass; taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves.  Still the tears fell and her heart retched as memories clouded her mind.  Turning her gaze up to the night sky, she remembered the fateful day that came after she found out the truth about her past. 

*

Usagi clutched the diary to her chest.  She couldn't help the tears pouring from her eyes.  How she wished she could see her parents one last time.  To tell them how she felt… how grateful she was to have them by her side; to pick her up and sooth her; and always believe she could accomplish what she set out to do.

Staring at the endless depth of space, she whispered to the heavens in hopes that they would hear, "I miss you both.  I wish that I got to say 'I love you' one last time…  Just to see you one more time."

Usagi extended her hand to the heavens in an effort to reach them, to know that they heard her words.  The wind picked up and all she felt was the cold night against her palm.  Her inner walls crumbled from the reality of the situation.  She would never see them again, feel their loving embrace, nor hear their words of encouragement; she had lost a part of her heart that day.

Usagi buried her face in her hands as pain-filled cries filled the air.  All alone in the garden, she sobbed for hours, living in the memories of the past.

*

Near midnight, Usagi groggily woke to find herself tucked neatly in bed.  She willed herself to stay awake as she scanned the moonlit room.  Her eyes went over forest green painted walls to beige oak chairs and finally it dawned on her… this was not her room.  She bolted upright and fell off the bed with a loud thump -- waking the room's owner in the process.  

"Usa, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice in the shadows.

Poking her head out from under the tangle of sheets, Usagi spotted Trowa coming towards her.  His face was filled with concern as his dark green eyes scanned her for injuries.  After finding none, he nodded his head causing his long bangs to further conceal his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  How did I get here?"

"I found you asleep in the garden.  My room was closer than yours."

Trowa carefully unfurled her from the sheets and helped her up so she could sit on the edge of the bed.  Taking a seat behind her, he gently held her in his arms.  

"Why were you crying?"

"I was thinking about my parents."

With that one statement the memories came back full force.  Usagi turned and tightly held onto Trowa as she cried into his bare chest.  Rubbing her back, he tried to calm her down and act as her rock -- her stabilizing force.

"Don't cry.  Your parents knew what was going to happen.  They loved you enough to protect you. "

"But I didn't get to tell them that I loved them."  

"Don't worry, little one.  They knew that you loved them.  Don't be sad.  Live for them because I'm sure that it would make them happy."

Slowly her tears dried and they were replaced with a smile.  He always knew what to say to make her feel better; always watching over her and sometimes filling in the position of overprotective brother.  She was grateful to have him in her life.

"Thanks, Trowa.  I don't know what I'd do without you, but don't call me 'little one' or I'll start calling you 'dad'."

He laughed as she mockingly glared at him.  Sure, she would admit that she was exceptionally short compared to the people she knew… and who in her eyes were giants, but that didn't mean he could get away with calling her little as one would do with a child.

"Okay.  You're still little."

Without warning a pillow was thrown at his head and hit its unsuspecting target.

"Bull's-eye!" Usagi exclaimed as her laughter filled the room.

*

Running out of the room at top speed, Usagi ran to the end of the hall and fiercely knocked on the last door to her left.  Pressing her ear to the wood she could hear the person wake and shuffle slowly toward the door.  Chancing a glance down the hall she noticed Trowa walking toward her with a small smile on his face.  That one gesture meant 'run'… far.

_'Oh no, please hurry.  Damn it!  Damn it!  Damn it!' _she kept repeating in her head.

Finally the door opened and Usagi pushed a half-awake Duo down as she bolted into his room.  Turning, she quickly closed and locked the door.

Although slightly dazed, Duo got up only to find a frantic Usagi pressing her ear against the crack in the door.

"Umm, Bunny?  What are you doing?" Duo curiously asked.  Picking himself up, he attempted to smooth out his braid.  

Usagi turned to face him and ended up bursting out in laughter.  She clutched her stomach and braced herself against the door.

"HA HA HA!!!  Your *gasp*** **boxers.  HA HA!!" Usagi managed to shout out as she fell to the floor.

Duo chanced a glance at his attire.  In his rush to open the door he had put on a pair of bright pink boxers.  Adding to that surprise, on the front there were little Natakus holding a sign that said 'I'M SO PRETTY' in black bold letters.  

"That's not all," gasped out Usagi, "Look at the back."  

Duo curiously walked to the full-length mirror, in the corner of his room.   His cobalt blue eyes widen in shock.  On the back was a picture of Nataku dressed in a pink tutu, a wig of blond ringlets, and a sparkling tiara.  The funniest part was that the Gundam was dancing while waving a silver fairy wand.  

As Duo stared at his reflection only one thought crossed his mind, _'Wufei is going to kill me if he catches me wearing this...'  _As quickly as the fear had entered his eyes, they suddenly took on a mischievous gleam. _'...that is if he catches me.''_

*

"Sorry Duo.  It was meant for Wufei.  He almost caught me with them, so I stuck them in your laundry," Usagi explained as she continued to laugh.

Suddenly there was click of the lock and the laughing stopped.  Slowly Duo turned around to find a shocked Trowa crouched in the doorway with his lock picks in hand.  Usagi not missing this opportunity to escape used a technique she had learned from the Silencer.  She vaulted herself through the doorway and flipped to land in the hall.  Taking one last look at the statues of Trowa and Duo, she turned and ran for dear life.

Snapped out of his stupor, Trowa stood impassively and turned in the direction that Usagi had gone.  Before leaving, he addressed Duo, "Are you up for a bunny hunt?"

With the boxers forgotten, both teens headed out the door following the bunny trail.

*

"Which door?  Ugh!  Which door is it?" Usagi muttered as she ran down the halls on the second floor.   "Ah!  There it is, but he's going to be so mad at me if I wake him.  Why did his room have to be the closest to Duo's?  Furious dragon or Trowa.  Dragon or Trowa.  Dragon or Trowa… and DUO?!"  Usagi yelped as she spotted the pair rounding the corner.

With renewed fear she started pounding on the door.  She would rather face an angry Wufei than feel the wrath of the two coming down the hall.

*

Wufei heard someone pounding on his door and threw a pillow over his head.

"Maxwell, go away.  I'm trying to sleep," he yelled to the door.

"Fei, open up.  Please.  Please.  Please.  Ah!   PLEASE FEI-FEI!" whined Usagi.

"Fine.  Just shut up."

Wufei tossed his covers aside and angrily marched to the source of the noise.  Opening his door, he planned to yell at the girl, but was met by quite a sight.  His black eyes glared at the scene.  Trowa and Duo were looming over a cowering Usagi as they were about to tickle her, but what got his attention was the pair of Nataku boxers.

"MAXWELL!  How dare you defile Nataku," Wufei shouted and rushed back into his room.

After tying his loose hair into a short ponytail at the base of his neck, he grabbed his katana and unsheathed it.  Upon seeing this, Usagi stared at the now petrified form of Duo.

*

Duo backed away, about to hide behind Trowa, until he heard Usagi's laugh or rather the absence of her laugh.

"Bunny, wait up.  This is all your fault!  He's going to kill me.  BUNNY!" he shouted and ran down the hall after her.

Coming out of his room, Wufei saw Duo's braid disappear around the corner.

"Maxwell, come back here," Wufei hollered before he gave chase.

Trowa was about to follow the peeved Dragon until he realized where the bunny was leading the parade.  Swiftly he bolted down a different set of halls in hopes of beating Usagi to her one hope of salvation - the Arabian prince of space.

*

Running from Wufei's room, Usagi went through the east hall and into the west wing.  She was intent on finding the room of the person that could save her from being tortured.  Finally she spotted the door, but didn't allow herself to slow down.  (She could hear the cries of Duo and Wufei right behind her.)  Reaching the door, she knocked on it while jumping from foot to foot.  A minute had passed and Usagi could hear the others getting closer.

"Q-e!  Open up.  Please...," Usagi pleaded to the door as she watched for the others after her.

The door unlocked and opened to reveal not one, but two figures.  '_Uh oh,' thought Usagi as she backed up against the opposite wall.  There in front of her were Trowa and Quatre._

"Aww, Q-e.  Why did you have to let him in?"

"First of all, it is midnight.  Secondly, Trowa had already knocked on my balcony doors when you came down the hall," answered Quatre.  "So what is going on here?  Is everyone else up because I could hear Wufei, Duo, and yourself when you all entered the west wing."

"Well…," Usagi started, but was cut off by the cries of Duo as he came crashing around the corner.

Usagi's eyes widened as she saw Wufei not far behind.  Turning pleading eyes to Quatre, Usagi knew that she was in trouble.  Quatre's smile was getting bigger by the second as Trowa explained to him what was happening.  The worse part was that the Arabian was nodding to what his friend was telling him.  Not to mention, his eyes were currently focused on her fidgeting form.  She had to think of another place to hide.  Relena's room was out of the question, unless she desired a lecture.  Then it dawned on her, she had one more place to hide -- her own room.

"Umm… I think that I'll be going to bed now.  Goodnight!" Usagi blurted out, then made a hasty retreat to the end of the hall and ran up the stairs.

When Usagi reached the third floor, she sprinted toward her room knowing that the other four were right behind.  She sighed in relief as her door came into view.  Locking the door behind her she prayed that somehow her 'brothers' wouldn't be able to pick the two locks she had on the door.  As if to mock her, the doorknob jiggled and unlocked.  _'Damn.  Where to hide?'  Looking over the room she decided to seek sanctuary in the mahogany chest at the end of her bed.  No sooner had she closed the lid than the last lock was picked._

"Look Fei-Fei.  The boxers are Usagi's.  I promise on my name as The God of Death that they're not mine," Duo pleaded as he hid behind Quatre.

"Fine, Maxwell.  The woman will pay for the boxers, but never call me by her infernal nickname...  Or I'll cut your braid off in your sleep."

Wufei smirked as Duo nodded and cowered even farther behind Quatre.  Imagining Duo's reaction to the threat, Usagi started to giggle, catching the attention of her 'executioners'.

Slowly the pilots turned their eyes to the chest and nodded to each other.  All four soundlessly entered the room as they took positions around the old chest.  Duo positioned himself on the bed and prepared to catch Usagi if she tried to escape.  Quatre and Wufei had taken places on both sides of the chest as Trowa approached from the front.

Usagi held her breath when she realized that there was no more talking.  _'Why did I have to laugh?  Ugh.  Idiot.  I'm such an idiot.'  The lid started to open as Usagi silently berated herself for possibly giving away her position.  The next thing she saw was Trowa staring down at her with humor in his eyes.  Usagi screamed._

"Aww, c'mon Trowa.  You can't still be mad about the pillow."

She pouted, giving him her 'innocent' look.

"That's not going to work, this is pay back."

Usagi gulped as four figures cornered her in the chest.  Soon laughter filled the room as she tried to plead with them to stop tickling her. An eternity passed for Usagi as she did her best to stop the torture.  Her pleas and swats to the various hands were to no avail.  Finally satisfied that revenge had been served, they let Usagi catch her breath.

"Whoa.  That was fun, if you ignore the fact that I was chased with a katana," Duo muttered.

"And thanks for inviting us to stay for the month," Quatre added.

"But where is Yuy?"

Three sets of eyes glared at the Dragon.  Usagi smiled faintly.

"I'm glad that you guys came.  I don't know how I'd get through this press conference tomorrow if the rest of my family wasn't here.  And guys, I'm fine.  Heero didn't have to come.  I would never try to force any of you to do something you didn't want to do."

Silence swept across the room as the four ex-pilots thought of ways to change the touchy subject.  Luckily they were saved by a yawn from Usagi and a little quick thinking from Quatre.  Checking Usagi's wall clock that indicated it was one in the morning, he decided that it was time for everyone to get back to bed.  Without wasting any time, Quatre ushered everyone out of Usagi's room.  (As each passed their 'little sister', they told her goodnight and headed down the stairs.)

Usagi closed her door and got into bed; not bothering to change into her night dress.  She stared at the ceiling and heavily sighed.  The loneliness she had been feeling for the past six months was getting worse.  It felt as if her heart was being eaten away and only one person had the cure...  or perhaps it was the one person that was the cure.  Not long after the feeling appeared, her mind drifted to thoughts of the missing pilot.

"Why didn't you come?  I needed your support the most," she whispered to the dark.

Usagi's heart sank as she received no response.  Hugging her pillow for comfort, she softly cried; being swallowed by her heartache.

*

At dawn Usagi was woken by her chambermaids and told to eat the breakfast they had brought up from the kitchen.  She could feel eyes on her, ready to reprimand her faster than light eating habit, but today she would surprise them.  Usagi slowly ate her breakfast, savored the taste of the chocolate pancakes sprinkled with powered sugar -- one of her favorites that the head chef, Makoto Kino, made especially for her.  Wiping the remnants of the breakfast from her lips, she went to shower as the chambermaids continued to run around her room preparing for the important day. 

Trudging into the enormous bathroom, she mentally cursed the night run for her fatigue and aching muscles.  Removing her clothes, she tested the water and step inside the tub.  She was slightly tense, but relaxed when the warm water ran over her body_._

Today was the big day.  Today she would meet the world, so to speak; Serenity Peacecraft would finally be unveiled to the press.  Just imagining herself in front of the huge sea of reporters made her stomach queasy.  _'I hope that everything goes smoothly today.  I must be positive.  Happy thoughts...'_

Usagi got out of the tub and dried herself off when she felt her skin start to prune.  Stepping back into the bedroom, she managed a squeak as she was mobbed by her chambermaids.

Seating her in front of the maple vanity, they brushed her hair and applied light natural looking make-up to her face.  Next they dressed her in an ankle length white dress with a fitted top that was decorated by interlocking gold circles going along the front.  The sleeves of the dress were puffed at the shoulders and then laced with gold ribbon to accent the color of her hair.  White strap sandals were then placed on her feet and her hair was styled; half went up in a bun while the other half flowed freely behind her.  For the final touch, a small princess crown was placed on her head -- a gift from Relena.

*

Reaching the ballroom, Usagi spotted Relena giving last minute instructions to Pargan.

"Morning, Lina," called Usagi as she neared her sister.

"Good morning, Seri.  Are you ready for the conference?"  

Peeking into the room, Usagi saw a mob of people running around to set-up equipment and to find the best seats.  She turned and leaned against the door to face Relena.  She was nervous and scared half to death.

"I don't know if I can do this, Lina.  There are so many people."

"I know you can do this, Seri.  You will be getting a lot of responsibilities from now on, but all of us believe that you can handle it.  If it makes you feel any better, I can seat the guys in the front for support."

"Can you?  Oh, thank you, Lina.  Your the best big sister anyone could have," said Usagi as she hugged her sister.

"Well, I am the only big sister you have," laughed Relena.  "However, how are we going to keep the press off of Quatre?" 

The issue of Quatre Winner posed a problem.  The identities of the gundam pilots were only known by a few people in the universe; they could be easily passed off as personnel.  However, the young man, who happened to be the heir to the L4 colony cluster, was just too well known and wealthy.  The press would speculate why he would travel so far for a press conference in the Sanc Kingdom.

"I know.  Have the other guys pose as his bodyguards and say that he's an acquaintance that came to show support… that should work."

Agreeing on the course of action, Relena had the guys seated in the front of the press.  She also made sure that Quatre was strategically placed in the front row with the Duo on his left, Wufei on his right, and Trowa seated in back -- to keep the facade of his bodyguards.

*

Straightening her lavender business suit, Relena made a last minute inspection of her attire.  As she stepped up to the ballroom doors, she was stopped by her sister.  Quickly, Usagi tied a maroon ribbon onto her sister's hair at the nape of her neck and nodded her head in approval.

*

Reporters were still running around the room when Relena walked up to the podium in front of the grand staircase.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you for coming.  It has been six months since the incident concerning colony X-18999 and a year and a half from the Eve Wars.  Today, I, Relena Darlian, am here before you as Princess Relena Peacecraft..."  Murmurs were heard in the crowd as Relena continued, "...not the Vice Foreign Minister.  For that reason, I have asked you here today.  On this day, I have the pleasure of introducing my sister to the world."

The members of the press were in a frenzy as the four ex-Gundam pilots watched, silently offering their support.

"She will be taking over my position and responsibilities as crown princess of the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom."

Turning to Pargan, she nodded her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen.  I present to you, her highness, Princess Serenity Peacecraft," Pargan proudly announced.

All heads turned to the grand staircase awaiting the first look of the other princess.  Slowly the doors opened to reveal the new head of the Sanc Kingdom. 

Usagi held her head high and walked with grace to the podium.  "Good afternoon.  My name is Serenity Peacecraft.  As stated by my sister, I will now represent the Sanc Kingdom under the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.  I may be young, but like my sister I will do everything I can to maintain peace."  Looking through the sea of reporters, Usagi nodded toward a woman near the front.

"Princess Serenity, what are your views on war?"

"I detest wars, but how would we appreciate this peace if we had not seen the effects of wars."

Searching the crowd again, Usagi nodded toward an individual near the back of the room.

"Princess, why are you now taking over for your sister, the Vice Foreign Minister?"

"With her position as Vice Foreign Minister, Relena does not have the time to oversee the progress of both the Sanc Kingdom and the Earth Sphere Unified Nation.  Since we share similar views, she believes that I can give the Sanc Kingdom proper supervision and representation, while she continues to maintain the peace between members of the Nation," informed Usagi.

"Serenity, will you be reopening the Academy?" inquired the famous TV personality, Minako Aino.

"As of now, plans for the reopening of the Academy are underway.  I have already received numerous applications, but to give every applicant an equal opportunity into the school, students will be selected by numerous qualifications and not by political influences."

The press conference went on as reporter after reporter kept shouting her name and asking her views on things from current affairs to her favorite color.  She answered every question diplomatically, but found herself getting tired of speaking so formally.  However, she was jolted out of her boredom by one simple question and the chaos that ensued.

"Serenity, why is the head of the Winner Corporation here in the Sanc Kingdom?"

Before she had a chance to speak, another reporter shouted over the crowd, "Perhaps Winner is marrying the new princess.  There have been reports of him meeting someone with her description.  That person was also seen meeting with Winner's guards.  Or maybe they are secretly married."  All eyes turned to a beet-red Quatre and a blushing princess as cameras flashed from all directions.

_'Damn tabloid reporters.  What the hell do they think they're doing?'_ thought Usagi.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I invited Quatre because he is a good friend of ours and he wanted to show his support for Serenity," Relena quickly interjected as she flashed a smile to the crowd.  "Now if there are no more questions, my sister and I thank you again for coming."

Both princesses then made a hasty retreat as the room was overrun with reporters making phone calls to their editors and news stations about this breaking news.

*

"Phew.  I do not want to do that again anytime soon.  Thanks for saving me from that last reporter, Lina."

"I told you that I'd help you through this, did I not?"

Usagi smiled.  Picking up her pace, she walked along side her sister as they headed to the private living room on the third floor -- otherwise known as their floor.  Seating themselves in the wine red love seat, Usagi and Relena collapsed.

Not long after, the four ex-pilots entered the crimson decorated room and seated themselves around the small coffee table.

The silence didn't last long because Duo started to sing, "Quatre and Bunny sitting in a tree.  K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  First comes love, then comes marriage, then come..."

Duo didn't get to finish his song because Usagi threw one of her sandals at his head.

"What?  You didn't like my song?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Duo.

"D-duo has a point," stuttered Quatre.  "The press is saying that we're... secret lovers."  

Usagi's eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh my," gasped out Relena.

Duo was on the ground laughing.

"We barely made it out of the ballroom after you left.  I thought Quatre was going to pass out from some of the questions they asked him, but Wufei scared them away with his katana.  I think the funniest one was...  (Usagi and Relena leaned in closer to hear Duo as Quatre's face turned even redder.)  It was when a reporter asked Quatre if Usagi was pregnant with his child."

Usagi promptly fainted into the chair as Relena wondered how this ended up being a three-ring circus.

*

"Now back to you in the studio, Katie."

"Thank you, Greg.  Today's top story comes as a surprise.  Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian has announced that her long lost sister, Serenity Peacecraft, will take over as the representative of the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom.  At the press conference earlier today, Dorlian assured the public that her sister would successfully represent the kingdom and would lead the people in the right direction to maintaining the peace.  Rumors are also surrounding the new princess, saying that she is engaged to Quatre Raberba Winner, the head of the Winner Corporation in space.  Or as one newspaper states, 'the princess has found her prince.'  In other news..."

*

Heero Yuy sat in his small apartment, watching the pictures of Relena, Usagi, and Quatre alternate on the screen.  He didn't quite know what he was feeling.  One second he felt content that the princesses had gotten over him.  Then jealousy would rear its ugly head and he felt like smashing the TV into a million pieces.

'_She had said she would wait for me, no matter how long.  She said that she needed me to return to her.  Yet I'm still in space; light-years away from her_.'  

He believed her words, but how could he deserve her?  He was tainted with the blood of war, while she was purity itself.  Still, were the stories true?  Was his princess going to marry one of his friends?  One of his comrades that fought alongside him in the war?

Fear crept in and almost suffocated him.  The thought of losing her killed him.  He needed her.  Maybe even more than she said she needed him.  She was his light; always there to guide him out of his darkness.  If it wasn't for her, he would have let death take him long ago.

Resolve hit him.  He had to find out for himself if she still needed him.  If she didn't, he would walk away and let her go.  If she did, gods help anyone who got in his way because then he would never leave her side.  If need be, follow her to the ends of the universe.  

Now all he had to do was see her.

*

Light shone into the room as the morning's ray found the sleeping princess in her canopy bed.  Shielding her eyes with her hand, she blinked a couple of times to get the bright dots to disappear.

"Ugh.  I have such a headache."

Sitting up, she noticed that Quatre was standing by her side.  Taking the offered aspirin and water, she gulped it down and relaxed against her pillow.

"Q-e, was I dreaming?  (Quatre looked her in the eyes and shook his head.)  How are we going to fix this?"

"You've been asleep for one day, so you haven't read the headlines yet."

Handing her a couple of news articles, Usagi sifted through them and frowned.  The first headline was_ 'The Prince of Space to marry the new Princess of Sanc.'  Another stated, __'Peacecraft princess in love with head of Winner Corporation'.  Usagi was at a loss of words._

Quatre softly smiled down at the silent Usagi.

"Relena said that we must hold another press conference to clear this misunderstanding.  (Usagi looked at him and nodded her head.)  The conference is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, so we are taking the day to get things in order."

Tossing the covers off, Usagi grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from her dresser.  After changing in the bathroom, Quatre escorted her to the conference room.  There they would meet Relena and the Sanc Kingdom advisors, Rei Hino, Michiru Kaiou, and Setsuna Meiou.

*

Heero stared at the mansion in front of him.  For the last twenty-four hours, all he could think about was her and finding the truth.  So many emotions filled him; fear being at the forefront.  His hands shook at his sides and his palms grew sweaty.

'_A mission was never this hard_,' he thought as he willed himself to calm down.  Taking his single bag in hand, he ascended the steps to the Peacecraft Academy -- a place he could remember all too well.  

*

"Welcome back, Mr. Yuy," greeted Pargan.

Heero turned to face the princesses' guardian.

"Pargan," he replied.

"What brings you back to the Sanc Kingdom?  Some unfinished business with the princess?"

Heero could have sworn that the other man was taking humor in the situation.

"Miss Relena, Miss Usagi, and the others are currently in her office.  Would you like to be escorted there?"

"No, but I will be staying here for awhile."

"Very well.  I shall get someone to escort you to a room."

Pargan proceeded out of the main hall, but stopped at the door.  Softly he spoke over his shoulder, "Heero, take care of her.  If you fail to do so, you answer to _all of us."  With that said, he stepped out of the room._

Heero wasn't sure he heard correctly.  So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the woman standing in front of him.

"So you are Heero Yuy...," she stated.

Walking around Heero, she inspected the man who had stolen her princess's heart.  He was an inch or two taller than her…  Good build…  Alert…  All in all, he exuded the persona of a soldier.  Yet, her princess loved this man…  Everyone in the higher positions knew.  At that time, even before laying eyes on this "Heero Yuy", she had already concluded that this man's head was hard as a nail to keep the woman waiting this long.  Not long after, her mind was sidetracked a moment as profanities ran through her head on what type of idiot the man was.

"What?" he questioned the predatory looking woman, who had eased her inspection.

Her mental ranting ceased as her eyes narrowed on the man.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"None of your business."

"When it concerns Kitten, it concerns me."

"Kitten?" 

Ignoring the question, the woman introduced herself, "Haruka Tenou, Head of Security."

He tried again, "Who is Kitten?"

Haruka waved off the question with her hand.

"I will show you to a room now," she informed him and abruptly turned to leave.

Heero grabbed her arm.  He knew she was keeping something from him.

"Who do you call Kitten?" he asked in a deadly tone.

Adding pressure to the hold, Heero watched as the woman's gaze turned deadly.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Haruka hissed through her teeth.

*

Since his arrival right before sunset, he had been waiting for Usagi to return to her room.  He stood in the shadows, uncertain of what would happen this eve.  To stay or return to space.  This life altering decision was to be made tonight, of that he was certain.

Nearly four hours after his arrival in the Sanc Kingdom, he could finally hear her voice drift down the hallway.

"...Thank you for coming...  Thank you for coming...  No, no, no.  I'm not getting it right,"  Usagi huffed as she stomped through the hall.

"Okay.  I say, 'Thank you for coming here today, ladies and gentlemen of the press...'"

Heero listened to her speech as she spoke in a voice that conveyed strong authority.  Serenity was so much like Relena, yet different.  They both had strong personalities and beliefs, but it was Usagi's heart that floored him.  She just had that personality that was addicting; you couldn't go long without it.  The fact that outweighed all others was that she had needed him, trusted him, and cared for him.  True, Relena had felt the same, but she had moved on after she realized he would probably never return.  Never return...

'_Never say never,_' Heero recited in his mind.

*

From morning to dinner, preparations were made for the events of the next day -- most importantly, Quatre's and Usagi's speeches.  After dinner, Usagi headed to her room to memorize her speech.  Satisfied with her practice runs, Usagi took a well-deserved bubble bath as she reflected on the situation.

"I've only been in charge for less than 3 days and this happens.  How does Lina handle it?"  Usagi slowly descended down into the bath and blew bubbles in the water.  "Hmm.  I think I remember her saying something about Heero.  Heero..."  She let the name roll off her tongue as she sat up and grabbed the washcloth.

*

Heero waited to hear the running of water before he entered her room.  He could hear her muffled voice come through the thin wall.  His ears perked up when he heard his name.  Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it a crack to listen to her.

"If only you would come to me.  I need your strength... ('_You are strong.') but you love my sister, don't you?  That's the reason why you won't come back to me...  ('_I was scared._') Every time I'm near you, I only reminded you of her...  ('_I only see you._')  I'm not as strong as Lina.  Did you see that?  Is that why? But don't you see that I need you?  I think about you everyday."_

*

Sighing, Usagi rinsed herself off and wrapped her plush pink towel around her small figure.  Steadying herself in front of the bathroom sink, she stopped the tears that threatened to fall.  Usagi froze as she felt a breeze.  That was when she noticed that the bathroom door was lightly swinging on its hinges.  Frozen in place, Usagi prepared herself to make a run for it. _'1,2,3.'_ and she ran for the door.

*

Lost in his thoughts, Heero failed to notice she had finished her bath.  As if to withdraw from the intrusion, he jumped away from the door causing it to open wider.  He swore at himself and hoped that she wouldn't notice, but she did.  Before Usagi made it two feet out of the bathroom door, he caught her from behind.  He could feel her tense and covered her mouth with his hand.  Securing her against his body, he could smell her -- strawberries and cream.  The scent had always stayed in his mind.

Once he knew that she wasn't going to scream, he let his hand fall to meet the other at her waist.

*

A figure captured her from behind.  Not allowing her a chance to scream, a callused hand covered her mouth as the other secured her against his body.  Slowly the figure bent his head down to her ear.  His hot breath tickled her neck causing her to gasp.  Usagi was confused and scared, yet excited.  It didn't help that her skin felt as if it was on fire from his touch.  "What do you want?" she breathed out.

Heero brought his lips closer to her ear.  "You," he whispered.

Usagi relaxed against his body.  Turning in his grip, Usagi faced him as his lips descended upon hers.  Putting all her passion into the kiss, Usagi felt her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage.  Slowly they parted to catch their breath.  Looking in ultramarine eyes, she felt her insides melt as they made their way into her bedroom.  Stopping next to her bed, Usagi ran her fingers over his face and uttered one word...

*

Instantly her body relaxed in his arms.  He could have stayed this way forever, but he wanted to taste her.  Something he imagined as a dream, when she turned with her rosy lips parted.  Ceasing the opportunity, he leaned down and kissed with her with all the emotion he could muster; all the emotion that she brought out of him.

When they ended the sweet kiss, he drowned in the love her eyes were revealing.  His heart sped up.  He knew what he was feeling.  His love...  love for _his princess.  He wasn't paying attention to their wandering feet, until he felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees.  Stopping next to her bed, she ran her fingers over his face and uttered one word, "Heero."_

*

Heero awoke to find Usagi snuggled in his embrace.  Last night, they had held each other and relished in the comfort the other brought -- the security of loving and being loved in return.  All too soon he found himself in his own room as she prepared for the press conference.

To say that the other four ex-pilots were surprised with the arrival of their last member was an understatement.  When Pargan had told them, they immediately went to hunting him down for a 'talk'.  Apparently everyone in the mansion decided to give him the 'talk'.  He was sick of it.  Why couldn't he have stayed in bed…  but that would not be for there was someone he had to talk to…  Relena.

*

Walking through the twists and turns of the mansion, Heero made his way to Relena's office.  If he knew her well enough, the Vice Foreign Minister would be making final preparations for the press conference.  From the looks of it, he was correct.  There she sat behind her oversized desk trying to have three phone conversations, each on different phones.

"Um, uh; yes; hold on; that's fine; I'm sorry, what did you say?"

By watching Relena, he was beginning to wonder where her secretary, Hotaru Tomoe, was hiding.  He didn't get much time to think about it because Relena finished her conversations rather quickly upon seeing him arrive.

"Hello, Heero.  Pargan informed me last night of your arrival.  I take it that you've already spoken to Serenity?"

 "I have...  Relena...," he couldn't find the words.

Racking his fingers through his hair, he fought the urge to turn and leave.  How was he supposed to tell his love's sister that he didn't love her, but that he loved her sister?  His mind was in disarray.

Relena shook her head.

"Don't say it, Heero Yuy."  Surprising, she smiled brightly at him.  "I know you love my sister.  How many times I wished it were me...  (Her gaze turned wistful.)  I've watched you two for over a year.  I'm happy for both of you and your relationship is fine with me.  Don't waste time trying to let me down gently.  There is no need."

Now Heero was curious.  Relena seemed to be relieved to have this conversation.  Alarms were going off in his head.  They were all saying that she was hiding something.

"Who is he?"

She was startled by the question.  "Why do you ask?"

"You've fallen in love with someone."

"I can never fool you, can I?" she chuckled.

He just stared at her, awaiting an answer.

Relena sighed.  She would have to tell him sometime.

"Fine.  If you must know, it's Duo.  Only Haruka and Pargan know about our relationship..."

*

"Duo?"  Heero was beginning to think he needed an ear exam or have his head examined.

Relena giggled.  "You see, Heero, you gave me strength during the war…  Strength that motivated me to stand up and take control against all adversities.  But now... (She lightly rubbed her temples.)  Now I need someone to alleviate the pressure of having the power to make all of these changes.  And what can I say, Duo makes me laugh."

Heero watched her eyes light up and her smile broaden.

"Now I have to 'talk' to Duo..."  The braided ex-pilot was going to get a taste of his own medicine for threatening him earlier.

*

The press conference had gone well.  Thankfully the press had accepted the fact that she wasn't romantically involved with Quatre.  Now she had to deal with the matters of state.  Not to mention, she had big shoes to fill, but it wasn't time to think about it.  Tonight she would celebrate in her own special way.

Lying down on the cool grass, she was mesmerized by the stars overhead.  They always seemed to shine down on her as if they were a million angels watching the earth.  It always brought her comfort, no matter what happened.  That was why she loved Heero so much.  He was her angel.  He always protected her and his presence always chased away her fears.

Usagi giggled when she imagined a winged Heero in a toga.  Her laughter grew louder as she added to the picture: a harp, halo, and sandals. 

Heero found her rolling around like a hog in mud.  (It didn't help that once in while she would snort.)  This was definitely one of the times he wished he had brought a camera.  Clearing his throat, he waited for her to calm down.

Usagi jumped up and hugged him.  Resting her head in the nook of his neck, she smiled up nervously.

"Did you talk to Relena?"

*

Usagi's jaw dropped.

"W-what?" she sputtered.

"Relena loves Duo."

She lightly hit him on the arm.

"I heard what you said, but why didn't she tell me," Usagi pouted.

"The less people to know lowers the chances of anyone finding out."

Usagi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

 "Or she didn't tell me because I told Michiru that Haruka had feelings for her.  I mean those two were tiptoeing around each other.  Everyone saw it except for them and..."

"Two weeks," he interrupted.  (Usagi was confused.)  "They have been seeing each other for two weeks."

"But how did you know I was going to ask that?"

Heero merely smirked.  It didn't last long for Usagi yanked him down on the grass and kissed his smirk away.  He was surprised, but managed to maneuver her on top to avoid crushing her.

The kiss became demanding and their hands started to roam.  Heero broke the kiss before it got any further.  He had made a promise to himself before he left L2 and he was going to keep it.

It had taken him all day to find the perfect one, but as he clutched the box in his hand, he knew that she was worth the heavens and nothing less.

Usagi was straddled on his stomach.  She was definitely sure that she was missing something because he had a far off look in his eyes and what looked to be the started of a goofy grin.

*

Relena and Duo watched the scene below them.  All the memories of the past two years lead to this moment.  Heero had learned to love and Usagi would have the strength to lead.  The future looked bright.

Duo embraced Relena.  "So I heard from a little birdie that you loved me."

Relena was slightly shocked, but then she realized that Heero must have told him.  Before she could answer, he kissed her. 

"I love you too," he whispered.

Relena pecked him on the lips and snuggled further into his arms.  The future was definitely looking better.

*

Heero cleared his thoughts as Usagi sat down next to him.  Sitting upright, he captured her hands in his larger ones.  Pulling the velvet box from his pocket, he opened it for her to see.

"Marry me?"

Tears of joy escaped her eyes.  Usagi flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes.  Yes, Heero.  I will marry you."

They pulled away from each other, enough for him to slide the ring onto her finger.  Moonlight shone on the ring causing a small sparkle to appear in the star sapphire.

Usagi clung onto him as she started to laugh.  Heero was deeply puzzled.

"We've had two press conferences in the last three days.  Now we are going to have another one.  (She continued to laugh.)  I bet the tabloid reporters are going to be there.  (A mischievous gleam entered her eyes.)  Maybe we should tell them I'm pregnant... what if we have twins.  No, quadruplets.  Or how about sextuplets.  What do you think, Heero?  Heero?"

She didn't receive an answer from his still form.  Pushing his shoulder with one finger, Heero fell over.  The poor man had fainted.

Usagi lovingly put his head on her lap and chuckled, "Men."

*****

Well, I tried to put it all together.  =)  Hopefully, it helped.

Thanks again for reading!

**Gackt**** Camui Loves You**

**Dark Universe**

**kylarachan******

**Lady Light**

**Crystalstorm21**

**twiggirl06**

**Heero's**** Bunny**

**kc******

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


End file.
